Folge 1: Schlaflieder
by May20
Summary: 2Kapitel Shortstory: Was passiert, wenn Kagomes Mom Inuyasha Schlaftabletten gibt? Story mit ernstem Hintergrund, also ist Vorsicht walten zu lassen bei Kindern, die das lesen. Ansonsten: Wie reagiert Inuyasha darauf? Und kann Kagome ihm helfen?
1. Default Chapter

Das hier ist meine erste IY fanfiction und ich bin ein Späteinsteiger. Das erste Mal hab ich die Serie auf RTL2 gesehen und kenne leider nur die erste Staffel und Teile der Kinofilme. Dennoch maße ich es mir an, hier in einem ersten Versuch, eine Shortstory zu posten bestehend aus 2 Chapis. Ich rechne nicht mit großer Leserschaft, da auch nur sehr wenige Autoren in dieser Sparte schreiben. Wenn dennoch jemand reviewn würde, ich freue mich sehr und das spornt auch immer dazu an, noch mehr zu schreiben, was heißen soll: dann schreibe ich schneller das 2. Chapi zu Ende, weil ich weiß es lohnt sich. Na ja, lest erst mal und bildet euch selbst ein Urteil, ob die Story es wert ist, weiter geführt zu werden. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß dabei und freue mich auf eure Meinung.

Warnung! Die Geschichte hat ernste Hintergründe und sollte daher nicht von Kindern gelesen werden.

Schlaflieder

Kagome streckte sich genüsslich.

„Ah! Endlich fertig!"seufzte sie und ging einen Schritt zurück, um ihr gerade vollendetes Meisterwerk zu begutachten.

Vor ihr stand eine wundervolle Nougattorte, so perfekt und verführerisch hatte sie noch keine hinbekommen. Die süße Füllung wurde von einem Schokoladenguss verborgen, der matt glänzte und schon eine kribbelnde Vorahnung auf die von ihm bedeckte Leckerei erdenken ließ. Obenauf waren acht kleine Kerzen in die Torte eingelassen und warteten nur darauf, angezündet und dann wieder ausgeblasen zu werden. Und in mitten des Kuchens stand mit wundervoll geschwungener und edler Handschrift aus mandelfarbenen Marzipan: Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Souta!

Kagome lehnte sich zurück. Das hatte sie wirklich gut gemacht. Ihr kleiner Bruder würde ausflippen! Schnell versteckte sie den Kuchen ganz weit hinten im Kühlschrank. Hoffentlich entdeckte niemand die Torte. Es sollte ja eine Überraschung sein.

„Jetzt hab ich mir ein Bad verdient!"freute sich Kagome, als sie den Kühlschrank schloss und in die Hände klatschte.

.-.-.-.

Oh, wie war das lecker gewesen!

Inuyasha wusste ja nicht, was die Leute in diesem Zeitalter so toll an Geburtstagen fanden. Es kam ihm irgendwie absurd vor, dass man den Tag seiner Geburt feierte. Er musste Kaede unbedingt fragen, ob die Leute im Dorf auch so etwas taten. Da er ja den größten Teil seines Lebens allein und abgeschieden verbracht hatte, waren ihm einige Bräuche nicht vertraut.

Doch das Essen, so musste er zugeben, das Essen war ausgezeichnet! In seinem Bauch machte sich ein wohlig warmes Gefühl breit und zufrieden atmete der Halbdämon langsam aus.

Wo ist Kagome eigentlich?

Inuyasha sah sich im Hof um. Es kam ihm in denn Sinn, dass er sie schon seit einer ganzen Weile nicht gesehen hatte. Er sah sich im großen Hof des Tempels um und zog diese blödsinnige Kopfbedeckung, die ihm Souta geliehen hatte um seine Ohren zu verstecken, tiefer in die Augen. Niemand da.

Nicht einmal der alte Mann, der Kagomes Großvater war und ständig hier herum zu laufen pflegte.

Inuyasha zuckte mit den Schultern und beschloss, im Haus nach Gesellschaft zu suchen. Nicht, dass er welche brauchte... aber irgendwie fühlte er sich nicht allzu wohl hier, allein, inmitten einer... Stadt, wie sie es nannten.

Er ließ sein Essgeschirr einfach liegen und ging ins Haus.

Inuyasha leckte sich genüsslich die Finger ab und dachte mit Freuden zurück an dieses Essen. Er wünschte sich, dass man auch in seiner Ära so etwas kochen könnte.

Plötzlich hörte er einen schrillen und markdurchdringenden Schrei, seine sensiblen Ohren legten sich an, als er zusammenzuckte.

„Inuyasha!"

Der Halbdämon ließ davon ab, seine Finger zu säubern und schaute fragend auf.

Vor ihm stand mit hochrotem Kopf eine wütende Kagome. Ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und zitterten vor Wut. Der schrille Schrei war ohne Zweifel von ihr ausgegangen.

„Was?!"

„Du bist der blödeste, verfressenste und unsensibelste Kerl, den ich kenne! Hast du denn gar nichts in deiner Birne?"

Inuyasha zuckte zurück und wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Nur eines war er sich gewiss... Kagomes Zorn war fürchterlich.

„Aber was hab ich denn jetzt schon wieder gemacht?"fragte er in ehrlicher Unwissenheit.

Doch die junge Schülerin wurde nur noch roter und schien fast zu explodieren. Inuyasha schloss die Augen, nahm abwehrend die Arme hoch und verkrampfte sich in der Erwartung eines „Mach Platz". Doch als die Sekunden verstrichen und nichts geschah, ließ er vorsichtig die Arme sinken und blinzelte.

Der Zorn schien plötzlich vollkommen verschwunden und durch Trauer ersetzt. Kagome stand vor ihm, die Schultern hängend und den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Inuyasha konnte nur erahnen, dass sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten.

„Kagome..." versuchte er anzusetzen, aber Kagome wandte sich ab.

„Ich hab zweieinhalb Stunden dafür gebraucht,"brachte sie unter Schluchzen hervor und rannte dann weg, hinauf in ihr Zimmer.

Allein und verwirrt blieb Inuyasha zurück, stand verblüfft und ahnungslos in der Küche. Schuldgefühle wallten in ihm auf und bemächtigten sich seiner.

„Was hab ich denn nur gemacht?"überlegte er laut und sah Kagome hinterher.

Er mochte dieses Gefühl nicht! Ganz und gar nicht! Warum war es denn überhaupt da? Schließlich hatte er doch nichts getan! Von Schuldgefühl zu Trotz war für Inuyasha nur ein kleiner Schritt und er tat ihn mit sofortiger Wirkung.

„Ach, verdammt!"rief er und schlug auf dem Tisch. „Lauf doch weg! Ist mir ganz egal!"

Inner hackte sie auf ihm herum und meistens wusste er wirklich nicht, warum. Stampfend verließ der Halbdämon das Haus und ging auf dem direkten Weg zum Brunnen.

.-.-.

Kagome lag weinend auf ihrem Bett und ihre Tränen rannen in ihr Kopfkissen.

„Oh, dieser Idiot! Er isst alles, was er in die Hände bekommt! Und weiß es nicht einmal zu schätzen!"

Als sie an den viertels angeschnittenen Kuchen im Kühlschrank dachte, übermannte sie erneut ein Schwall von Tränen. So viel Mühe! So viel Liebe! Nun hatte sie nichts für Souta und sein Geburtstag war doch schon morgen!

Warum war Inuyasha nur so verdammt unwissend! Sicher hatte er den Kuchen nicht absichtlich gegessen, es war einfach so: er wusste es eben nicht besser, dieser Dummkopf.

Kagome versuchte sich aufzurichten und sich zu beruhigen. Schnell zog sie ein weiteres Kosmetiktuch und wischte sich damit die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Aber neue kamen nach. Sie wollten einfach nicht verebben. Zu groß war die Enttäuschung.

Dennoch rappelte sie sich auf, langsam und unsicher verließ sie ihr Zimmer. Auf leisen Fußsohlen ging sie durchs Haus, bedacht darauf, dass niemand sie in diesem Zustand sah. Vor der Küchentüre blieb sie stehen.

Soll ich jetzt wirklich da rein gehen? überlegte sie sich.

Das hieße ja, Inuyasha, zu verzeihen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Warum gab sie seinem Dickkopf nur immer nach? Vorsichtig öffnete sie dir Tür und spähte hinein.

„Inuyasha?" fragte sie leise.

Aber es kam weder eine Antwort, noch konnte sie ihn sehen. Schließlich fasste sie sich ein Herz und betrat die Küche, sah sich um. Weit und breit kein Inuyasha. Aber was dort auf dem Tisch lag, ließ ihr Herz wieder sinken und erneut fing sie an zu schluchzen.

Auf dem Tisch lag Sotas rote Mütze, die Inuyasha getragen hatte. Er war einfach gegangen! Er hatte sich einfach so aus dem Staub gemacht ohne auch nur zu versuchen, sich zu entschuldigen!

„Du blöder Idiot!"rief sie und rannte wieder hinauf in ihr Zimmer, warf die Tür mit einem Knall zu und warf sich in ihr Bett.

Kagome ließ sich auf ihr weiches Trost spendendes Kissen fallen und weinte weiter. Bis tief in die Nacht.

.-.-.

Inuyasha stieg gerade aus dem Brunnen, als er zwei große smaragdgrüne Augen vor sich hatte. Sofort hallten zwei Schreie weit durch den Wald. Inuyasha fiel nach hinten, genau, wie sein Gegenüber, nur dass er zurück in den Brunnen fiel.

Shippo landete ungemütlich aber abgefedert auf dem saftigen Gras der Lichtung.

„Au," beschwerte er sich und rieb sich den Rücken, als er aufstand.

„Shippo! Verdammt!"hallte Inuyashas Stimme vom Grunde des Brunnens wieder und wenig später kam ein Kopf zum Vorschein.

„Inuyasha!" staunte der kleine Fuchsdämon. „Du bist schon wieder da?"

Grummelnd zog sich Inuyasha über den Rand des Brunnens, kam im Schneidersitz vor Shippo zu Boden und faltete seine Hände in den roten Ärmeln seiner Tunika. Dann sah er beleidigt zur Seite.

„Na und? Was dagegen?"

„Wo ist Kagome?"

Inuyasha schnaubte zur Antwort nur. Aber am Zucken von Inuyashas Ohren konnte Shippo erkennen, dass wieder etwas nicht stimmte. Er seufzte lang und tief und verdrehte dabei die Augen.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?"fragte jemand hinter Shippo und der kleine Fuchs sprang auf als er so überrascht wurde.

Doch zu seiner Erleichterung waren es nur Miroku und Sango, die durch die Schreie alarmiert worden waren. Miroku wartete noch immer auf eine Antwort von Inuyasha, stand erhaben und groß über ihm.

„Ach, was weiß ich!"gab dieser zurück und drehte den Kopf noch ein wenig weiter weg. „Sie ist mal wieder launisch!"

„Launisch?" brachte Sango überrascht heraus und bedachte den Halbdämon mit einem durchdringenden Blick.

Inuyasha sprang auf und schrie.

„Ja launisch! Ich hab keine Ahnung, was sie jetzt wieder hat! Immerzu sagt sie: Inuyasha, du bist schuld an jenem, Inuyasha, du bist schuld an diesem! Mir reichts! Warum bin ich immer der Schuldige?"

„Warum gehst du nicht zurück und fragst sie?"bot Sango an und zog dabei eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Was?! Schon wieder?! Nein, ganz ausgeschlossen!"wehrte Inuyasha ab, fand sich allerdings sofort umzingelt von einer Gruppe von Feindlichgesinnten, die ihn alle mit dem Du-bist-so-ein-Holzkopf-Blick bedachten.

Zack, ließ er sich einfach wieder auf den Boden in den Schneidersitz fallen und sah beleidigt zur Seite.

Miroku war der erste, der die Strategie, der stillen Bedrängung aufgab und zu einer anderen Taktik wechselte. Er schnaufte und ging langsam vor zu dem Halbdämon, kniete neben ihm nieder.

„Aber Inuyasha. Jetzt sei doch nicht so. Du weißt doch, morgen ist Soutas Geburtstag und Kagome hat sich so gefreut, dass du kommst. Ich wette, sie wäre unsäglich traurig, wenn du nun doch nicht auftauchst. Und denk doch mal an Souta."

Inuyasha öffnete die Augen und der Mönch wusste sofort: er hatte Zugang zu Inuyasha gefunden.

Auch Sangos Mine entspannte sich, als sie merkte, dass Miroku auf dem besten Weg war, Inuyasha dazu zu bewegen, zurück zu gehen. Ein leichtes Lächeln kam zum Vorschein. Ja, es war manchmal äußerst schwer, mit Inuyasha umzugehen. Vor allem wenn es um Kagome ging. Doch das alles zeugte nur davon, dass er tatsächlich etwas für sie empfand, was er ja heftigst zu verstecken versuchte. Zufrieden sah sie auf den Mönch, der doch trotz seiner perversen Art, oft auch Feingefühl bewies. Er würde Inuyasha tatsächlich umstimmen können.

Und als würden sich Sangos Gedanken bewahrheiten, willigte der Halbdämon schließlich ein und stand auf.

„Also gut, jetzt hör auf, mich zu bequatschen, Miroku! Ich gehe ja schon!"

Schon wieder diese blöden Schuldgefühle! Inuyasha versuchte sie bei Seite zu schieben, aber stellte fest, dass sie schon nachließen.

Nie wäre er auf die Idee gekommen, dass es allein schon deshalb war, weil er zurückgehen würde.

.-.-.

Es war bereits dunkel. Inuyasha hing schon seit Stunden vor Kagomes Fenster und beobachtete sie, tief in Gedanken versunken war er. Sie lag dort so friedlich und ruhend, erlöst von dem Schmerz, den er ihr zugefügt haben musste. Ihr schwarzes Haar war auf dem Kissen ausgebreitet wie ein seidener Überzug und glänzte bläulich im Licht des Mondes. Ihr Atem ging langsam und tief und passierte ihre sacht geöffneten Lippen.

Inuyasha hätte sich am liebsten zu ihr gelegt, sie in den Arm genommen und gespürt, wie sich ihr Brustkorb langsam hob und senkte. Vielleicht hätte auch er einen Augenblick der Ruhe gefunden, dort mit ihr, sie schützend umgebend.

Aber er traute es sich nicht. Denn vor einigen Stunden hatte sie noch auf dem Bett gelegen und bitterlich geweint. Inuyasha war gerade wiedergekehrt, als es dunkel geworden war und hatte sie so vorgefunden. Es hatte sein Herz zusammengekrampft, sie so zu sehen und am liebsten wäre er hinein gegangen und hätte sich entschuldigt. Aber die Tatsache, dass er ja nicht einmal wusste, wofür, hätte Kagome wahrscheinlich wieder wütend gemacht.

So hatte er draußen verharrt und es vorgezogen, im Versteckten über sie zu wachen. Nun hing er dort rechts neben dem Fenster, sich an Tessaiga klammernd, welches er in die Hauswand gerammt hatte und starrte auf die Schlafende.

Doch langsam brannten seine Finger vor Anstrengung, denn selbst für einen Halbdämon war es schwierig, sich drei Stunden an einem einzigen Griff festzuhalten.

Inuyasha zog sich langsam hoch und stellte einen Fuß auf das Brett des offenen Fensters. Sofort spürte er die Entlastung in seiner Hand und als er Stand hatte, sah er sich seine kalten langen Finger an und die Klauen daran. Sie waren weiß, fast blutleer und kribbelten, da er die Hand ja die ganze Zeit weit über sich gehabt hatte. Vorsichtig bewegte er die Gelenke und sie knackten leise.

Konnte er es wagen?

Geräuschlos und langsam ließ Inuyasha sich in das Zimmer hinein und landete auf dem weichen Bettvorleger. Kagome rührte sich nicht. Dass Inuyasha auf den Tüchern stand, in die Kagome ihre Tränen geweint hatte, kümmerte ihn nicht. Er schlich zur Tür und öffnete sie langsam. Es gab ein klickendes Geräusch, aber auch dies vermochte Kagome nicht aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf zu wecken.

Fast lautlos schloss Inuyasha die Türe auch wieder hinter sich. Kurz sah er sich im Haus um, aber niemand war zu sehen. Alles ruhig. Seine goldenen scharfen Augen wanderten umher.

Schließlich ging er hinunter in die Küche, wo vor einigen Stunden alles begonnen hatte. Vielleicht fand er dort heraus, was vor sich ging?

Also schlich er hinein und sah sich um. Was sollte er denn suchen? Er hatte ja keine Ahnung.

Nach zwei Runden um den Küchentisch seufzte er und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein! Was mach ich denn eigentlich hier?"

Sein Blick fiel auf die rote Baseballkappe von Souta. Der kleine Junge hatte morgen Geburtstag. Inuyasha kramte unwillkürlich in seinem Gewand und schloss seine Finger um etwas hartes Kleines. Er bezweifelte, dass sein Geschenk dem Jungen gefallen würde. Diese Welt war so seltsam... Man konnte diesen Jungen nicht mit einem Gleichaltrigen in seiner Zeit vergleichen.

Sanft strich er über den seltsamen Stoff der Kappe. Er war nicht so fein gearbeitet, wie Kagomes Kleidung. Ihre Bluse war dünn und vollkommen glatt. Dennoch war es eine Kunst wie diese Kopfbedeckung gefertigt war.

Der Halbdämon nahm sie und setzte sie sich auf. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er seine Ohren richtig darunter geschoben hatte. Wenn sie erst einmal darunter waren, fühlte es sich gar nicht mehr so schlecht an. Wenn man davon absah, dass er dann wesentlich schlechter hören konnte. Dann ließ sich Inuyasha auf den Boden nieder und verschränkte seine Beine zum Schneidersitz wie er es immer tat. Er schloss die Augen und stöhnte leise.

„Du bist noch hier?"kam eine so sanfte Stimme von der Türe her.

Inuyasha hatte das total unvorbereitet getroffen und er schrak hoch, fiel hinten über, so dass ein kleiner Rumms durch das Haus ging.

„Ganz ruhig, Inuyasha. Du weißt, dass es mir nichts ausmacht, wenn du da bist."

Inuyasha erkannte die Stimme und sein Puls beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Kagomes Mutter kam leise herein und schloss die Küchentüre hinter sich. Dann hörte der Halbdämon ein Zippen und schließlich erleuchtete ein warmes Licht die Küche.

„Du musst hier doch nicht im Dunkeln sitzen, Junge,"sagte Kagomes Mutter und lächelte Inuyasha freundlich an.

Sie hatte eine Kerze angezündet und stellte sie nun auf den Tisch, setzte sich selbst zu Inuyasha.

„Ich dachte, du wärest schon längst fort. Aber anscheinend haben du und Kagome euch doch länger die Zeit vertrieben, als ich dachte,"meinte sie und versuchte, ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen.

Inuyasha zog es vor, ihr nicht zu sagen, was vorhin vorgefallen war, zumal sie anscheinend noch nichts mitbekommen hatte. Stattdessen schwieg er und starrte auf die Kerze.

Kagomes Mutter beobachtete den Jungen sorgfältig. Wie seltsam er doch aussah, mit diesen silbernen Haaren und den gelben Augen. Sehr exotisch, wie sie fand. Sie mochte Inuyasha, hatte ihn schon vom ersten Augenblick an gemocht. Manchmal war er vielleicht etwas tollpatschig, aber eigentlich ein guter Junge.

Doch heute Nacht sah er furchtbar aus. Seine Augen trüb, seine Schultern schlaff.

„Du siehst müde aus, willst du nicht schlafen? Ich kann dir die Couch zurrecht machen."

Nie hatte sie verstanden, dass Inuyasha zwar einige Tage geblieben war, aber niemals einen Schlafplatz gebraucht hatte. Öfter war sie in der ersten Zeit bei Kagomes Zimmer stehen geblieben, hatte auch einmal hinein geschaut, aber niemals hatte der Junge in ihrem Zimmer geschlafen.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen,"stöhnte Inuyasha und rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht, versuchte seine Ausgebranntheit weg zu reiben.

Feine Sorgenfalten entstanden auf der Stirn der Frau, die ihm gegenüber saß und ihn ansah. Eigentlich hätte Inuyasha jeden, der ihn so ansah, angeschrien, um sich gleich darauf aus dem Staub zu machen, aber das hier schien ihm anders. Irgendwie tat ihm die Gesellschaft von Kagomes Mutter gut. Sie stand auf und ging zum Kühlschrank.

„Ich mache dir jetzt erst einmal warme Milch."

Warme Milch? Wer trank denn so was?

„Nein, danke, nicht nötig,"wehrte Inuyasha ab und schüttelte den Kopf, wobei sich seine silbernen Strähnen neu anordneten.

„Ich mache sie dennoch, du musst sie ja nicht trinken, wenn es dir nicht schmeckt, aber warme Milch wirkt manchmal Wunder."

Keine fünf Minuten später stellte sie ein hohes Glas mit dampfender Milch vor ihn und nickte ihm auffordernd zu.

„Nur zu, aber langsam, sie ist noch heiß."

Inuyasha besah sich das Glas neugierig und nahm es dann hoch, roch daran.

Auch dies war Kagomes Mutter schon oft aufgefallen. Inuyasha testete sein Essen oder seine Getränke oft zunächst mit der Nase, was sie ganz entzückend fand. Ob er wirklich den Geruch so wichtig nahm oder dies nur eine Angewohnheit war?

Inuyasha nahm einen kleinen Schluck und spürte, wie die warme Flüssigkeit seinen Hals hinunter lief, einen hauchdünnen Film auf seiner Zunge hinterließ. Es schmeckte tatsächlich, fand er. Irgendwie süßer.

Schnell nahm er noch einen Schluck und Kagomes Mutter sah mit an, wie er das halbe Glas auf einen Zug leerte und es dann vor sich abstellte.

„Schmeckt gut,"meinte er und ein Lächeln kam über seine Lippen.

Nichts erfreute eine Mutter mehr. Aber irgendwie schien er noch immer niedergeschlagen.

„Ist das öfter so?"

Inuyasha sah verwundert auf und wusste nicht worauf sie anspielte.

„Ich meine, dass du nachts nicht schlafen kannst?"

„Achso! Ja, das ist beinahe jede Nacht so,"antwortete der Halbdämon wahrheitsgetreu.

„Und hast du schon mal versucht, etwas dagegen zu machen?"

„Was? Wie meinen sie das?"Inuyasha überlegte kurz und kam aber zu dem Schluss, dass an diesem Verhalten nichts Ungewöhnliches war.

„Ich meine, hast du schon mal einen Arzt aufgesucht?"

Einen was?

Inuyasha war sich nicht sicher, was er darauf sagen sollte.

„Nein... äh... nein."

„Vielleicht solltest du das aber."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das muss."

Kagomes Mutter seufzte und bedachte ihn mit einem sorgenvollen Blick. Inuyasha sah wirklich sehr mitgenommen und müde aus.

„Warte einen Augenblick."

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie die Küche und überließ Inuyasha einen Moment sich selbst. Dieser hob noch einmal das Glas an den Mund und leerte es nun. Warme Milch schmeckte wirklich nicht schlecht.

Nach wenigen Minuten kam Kagomes Mutter zurück und hielt einen kleinen silbern schimmernden Streifen in der Hand. Inuyasha streckte den Kopf danach und verengte seine Augen, dass er besser sehen konnte.

Die Frau vor ihm drückte auf den Streifen und mit einem „Klick"fiel eine kleine weiße Kugel vor ihm auf den Tisch. Dann holte sie ein neues Glas und füllte es mit Wasser, gab es ihm.

„Normalerweise finde ich ja, dass man Schlaflosigkeit auf den Grund gehen sollte, aber ich schätze eine wird dir nicht schaden. Es ist auch auf Naturbasis."

Inuyasha zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Kagomes Mutter verdutzt an. Mit einem imaginären Glas und einer imaginären Kugel machte sie es ihm vor.

„Zuerst Tablette,"sie steckte sich die unsichtbare Kugel in den Mund, „und dann trinken."

Sie nahm ihr „Glas"und trank.

Misstrauisch betrachtete Inuyasha das kleine Ding vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Es sah ungefährlich aus. Er nahm es in die Hand und merkte, dass es hart war, aber wahrscheinlich dennoch zerbröckelt werden konnte. Er roch daran. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.

Wie könnte mir so ein kleines Ding schon schaden? Außerdem war die warme Milch ja auch sehr gut, überlegte er und schob sich die Tablette in den Mund.

Schmeckte nach... nichts. Seltsam. Nicht wirklich gut. Also spülte er sie schnell hinunter und schaute dann erwartungsvoll Kagomes Mutter an.

„Es dauert eine kurze Zeit, bis du was merkst,"meinte sie und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, weil sie gähnen musste. „Aber ich bin auch so schon müde und gehe jetzt ins Bett."

Inuyasha nickte und Kagomes Mutter ging zur Tür. Doch dort drehte sie sich noch einmal um.

„Weißt du, was ich Kagome früher vorgesungen habe, als sie nicht schlafen konnte?"

Kagomes Name erregte Inuyashas Aufmerksamkeit.

„Sie haben ihrer Tochter vorgesungen?"

„Aber natürlich,"sie nickte und lächelte sanft, dann begann sie mit zarter melodischer Stimme zu singen: „Funkel, funkel kleiner Stern, ach wie hab ich dich so gern..."

Kagomes Mutter sang ein paar Zeilen und musste dann wieder gähnen.

„Aber das ist lange her,"sagte sie. „Gute Nacht, Inuyasha!"

„Gute... Nacht,"gab der Halbdämon zurück, aber die Frau war schon aus der Küche.

Warum hatte er ein so seltsames Gefühl in sich? Es war nicht schlimm, aber ungewohnt. Irgendwie fühlte er sich wohl und einen Augenblick hatte er sich gewünscht sie wäre nicht gegangen, hätte ihm noch etwas Gesellschaft geleistet. Jetzt war er wieder allein.

Dann seufzte er leise in sich hinein und überlegte, was diese... Tablette wohl bewirken sollte. Gelangweilt griff er nach dem Streifen und ließ ihn in seinen Fingern umherwandern.

Was für eine komische Aufbewahrungsmethode, dachte er, als er die vielen kleinen Hervorhebungen ertastet hatte.

„Was auch immer das Zeug tun soll, es tut es eben nicht!"meinte Inuyasha unzufrieden.

Aber da kam ihm ein anderer Gedanke.

„Hm... wenn ich ein Halbdämon bin, reicht so was Kleines doch gar nicht aus! Kein Wunder, dass da nichts passiert!"

Forschend hantierte er an dem Plastik herum und überlegte, wie er noch so eine kleine Perle heraus bekommen sollte. Wie hatte Kagomes Mutter das noch gleich gemacht? Er drückte auf dem Plastik herum und nach öfterem Knirschen kullerten schließlich gleich zwei dieser Tabletten durcheinander auf dem Tisch.

„Wer sagts denn?!"triumphierte er und steckte sich die Tabletten in den Mund.

Sollte das genügen? Er war ein Halbdämon und viel stärker als die anderen...

Ach was solls!

Noch einmal fummelte er an dem Stück Plastik herum, bis er schließlich an eine dritte Perle kam. Auch die nahm er wie vorgeführt ein und sah auf das Ding, das Kagome „Uhr"nannte und die Zeit angab. Es war schon halb drei. Aber das war weniger Inuyashas Interesse. Dieser große schnellere Zeiger bewegte sich in kleinen Schritten einmal um die ganze Uhr.

Inuyasha ging in sich. Nichts. Einfach nichts. Wieder sah er auf die Uhr und diesmal schien es fast eine Stunde zu dauern, bis der Zeiger einmal seinen Weg gemacht hatte.

Drei, zwei, eins... Und?

Inuyasha seufzte. Noch immer nichts. Was für ein Blödsinn!

Der Halbdämon warf das kleine weiße Päckchen auf den Tisch und stand auf. Er brauchte etwas frische Luft, außerdem war ihm zum Einschlafen langweilig. Im Laufen legte er die Hände hinter den Kopf und stützte damit seinen Nacken und als er hinaus trat, war sein Blick zu allererst auf den schönen klaren Himmel gerichtet, der mit seinen tausenden von Sternen funkelte.

Kagome mochte solche Nächte. Sie war ziemlich romantisch veranlagt. Wieder kamen ihm ihre nussbraunen Augen in den Sinn, die ihn immer so nett ansahen, wenn er sie nicht gerade wieder geärgert hatte.

Warum nur war sie so außer sich? Was hatte er denn nur getan?

Habe ich was Falsches über ihr Aussehen gesagt? Nein. Was über ihre Kochkünste? Nein. Kikyo? Nein.

Inuyasha ging innerlich die möglichen Fehler durch, die er gemacht haben könnte, aber an keinen konnte er sich erinnern.

Der Halbdämon fand sich in der Mitte des Hofes wieder und bemerkte, dass er sich gerade die ganze Zeit um sich selbst gedreht hatte. Mit einem Mal hielt er an, was jedoch zu einem Schwindel führte. Er hielt seinen Kopf fest, aber der Tempelhof drehte sich weiter.

„Ach, verdammt! Ist doch alles egal! Wer weiß, wegen welchem Kinkerlitzchen sich Kagome jetzt wieder aufgeregt hat! Soll sie doch machen, was sie will!"schnaubte er und lief in Richtung Brunnen.

Irgendwie fühlte er sich erleichtert. Ein narkotisierendes Gefühl der Gleichgültigkeit machte sich in ihm breit. Zufrieden seufzte er.

Wenn er erst mal wieder in seiner Zeit war, dann wäre alles viel besser. Plötzlich durchging ihn ein Ruck und Inuyasha verlor die Orientierung. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte er sich halten und fand sein Gleichgewicht wieder.

Schnell sah er zurück, aber da war niemand... nur ein kleiner Stein auf dem Boden.

„Blödes Ding!"fluchte der Halbdämon und trat den kleinen Übeltäter weg.

.-.-.-.

Er atmete tief ein, als das mystische blaue Glühen um ihn herum nachließ und er sich zwischen Bäumen wieder fand. Die Luft war klar und kühl, nur ein wenig Nebel hing zwischen den alten Baumstämmen um ihn herum.

Inuyasha zog sich über den Brunnenrand und kam mit den Füßen in der Hocke auf dem Boden auf, fiel ein wenig nach vorn, warum er seine Hand zur Hilfe nehmen musste, damit er nicht das Gleichgewicht verlor. Das Gras, in welches er also fasste, war etwas feucht.

Wie seltsam ihm doch war. Die betäubende Trunkenheit nahm alles hinfort. Schuldgefühle, Gleichgewichtssinn und auch Zurückhaltung.

Ohne zu wissen, warum, musste Inuyasha plötzlich lachen. Zuerst nur leise, nicht mehr als ein Kichern, aber bald schon wuchs die Erheiterung und er lachte, wie ihn sonst noch nie jemand lachen gehört hatte. Inuyasha lief durch den Wald. Nun schien ihm alles irgendwie erheiternd. Diese ganze blöde Situation war doch lächerlich.

Der Halbdämon musste sich den Bauch halten vor Lachen. So unbeschwert hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt... wenn er es recht bedachte: Noch nie hatte er sich so gefühlt. Nichts brauchte ihn zu kümmern, keiner hatte ihm etwas zu sagen!

.-.-.-.

Sango blinzelte den Schlaf hinfort. Gerade hatte sie etwas ganz seltsames geträumt, etwas so absurdes, dass es sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Sie sah sich in Kaedes Hütte um, nahm die um sie schlafenden Personen wahr. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass da noch jemand nicht schlief.

Sie richtete sich auf und betrachtete Miroku, der auf der anderen Seite der Hütte schlief, auf Sangos Geheiß, wohlgemerkt.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?"fragte der Mönch mit gesenkter Stimme und stämmte sich auf seinen Armen hoch.

Sango sah zur Türe.

„Ich habe gerade etwas ganz unheimliches Geträumt,"sagte sie ruhig und spürte plötzlich eine Hand an ihrer Brust.

Miroku saß hinter ihr und hatte seine Arme um sie geschlungen.

„Keine Sorge, es war nur ein Traum. In meinen Armen bist du sicher und kannst ruhig schlafen."

Da veränderte sich Sagos Gesichtsausdruck und Miroku wusste schon, was diese Ruhe zu bedeuten hatte.

THUMB!

Der Mönch fiel hintenüber, sich den Kopf haltend.

Au! Das gibt wieder eine Beule!

„Du bist unmöglich,"warf die Dämonenjägerin ihm vor und stand auf und nahm ihren Boomerang.

Sie ging zur Tür, zog die Bastmatte bei Seite und trat hinaus. Die Nacht war klar und Sterne standen am Himmel. Doch sofort hörte sie hinter sich ein Rascheln und das sanfte Klimpern, der Ringe am Stab des Mönches. Es war klar, dass Miroku ihr gefolgt war.

„Sango, was ist denn?"fragte er besorgt und folgte ihrem Blick hinüber zum Wald.

Die Bäume waren Nebelverhangen, auch wenn der Himmel klar war.

Da war es und Mirokus Körper verkrampfte sich unwillkürlich. Seine dunkelblauen Augen waren weit geöffnet vor Schreck und er hielt seinen Stab fester.

Sango war selbst überrascht. Ihr Mund stand weit offen vor Erstaunen und ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt.

„Es war kein Traum? Ich habe nicht geträumt?"zischte sie hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Traum?"

„Ich träumte, ich hörte Inuyasha lachen. Ich sah keine Bilder, aber ich hörte ihn. Das war mir so unheimlich, dass ich sofort erwachte. Doch nun weiß ich, es war kein Traum. Das war Wirklichkeit."

„Verdammt," kalter Schweiß trat auf Mirokus Stirn.

Beide, Mönch und Dämonenjägerin, hatten Inuyasha nur bei einer Gelegenheit lachen gehört und das war damals gewesen, als er gegen den Dämon Gatenmare gekämpft hatte, seine menschliche gegen eine dämonische Gestalt getauscht hatte. Wenn dieses Gelächter, das zu ihnen aus dem Wald herüberhallte tatsächlich von Inuyasha kam, dann würde es übel werden.

„Und Kagome ist nicht hier,"flüsterte Sango, doch sogleich kam ihr etwas anderes in den Sinn. „Oh, nein! Was, wenn er sich schon in Kagomes Zeit in einen Dämon verwandelt hat?"

In Mirokus Innerstem bäumte sich ein unerträgliches Gefühl auf.

„Nein, ich glaube das nicht! Das darf nicht geschehen sein!"

Ohne zu warten und völlig aufgelöst rannte der Mönch los, in Richtung Wald.

„Miroku! Warte!"schrie Sango und wollte ihm gerade nach, doch da blieb sie stehen und entschied sich um.

Sie musste Kaede holen. Allein hatten sie keine Chance ohne dass Miroku sein schwarzes Loch benutzen musste.

.-.

Miroku lief so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen. Etwas sagte ihm, dass er sich beeilen musste, doch irgendwie hatte er auch das Gefühl, dass etwas anders war. Im Lauf ging er in sich und überlegte, was diese Ahnung wohl ausmachte. Er fürchtete sich nicht vor Inuyasha, er hatte ja schließlich das Kazaana. Jedoch war es noch anders. Inuyashas Lachen... es war anders. Auch wenn er den Halbdämon nur bei dieser einen Gelegenheit lachen gehört hatte, so verrückt und ohne Verstand, das hier schien gänzlich verschieden.

Sein langes Gewand verfing sich im Lauf in einem Gebüsch und bevor Miroku noch reagieren konnte, lag er schon auf dem Boden lang gestreckt, schmeckte Erde.

Ein stechender Schmerz durchzog plötzlich sein Knie und brannte bis hinunter in seinen linken Fuß. Der Mönch führte seine Hand vorsichtig an sein Bein und sofort zuckte er zusammen, als ein neuerlicher Stich ihn durchzog.

Verdammt! Es ist ziemlich stark geprellt!

Unter Schmerzen und Stöhnen stämmte er sich auf die Hände und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Nun bereute er, dass er nicht auf Sango gewartet hatte, denn mit diesem Bein hatte er viel von seiner Beweglichkeit eingebüßt. Er sah zu seinem Stab, der an seiner Seite lag und golden im Mondschein glänzte.

„Inuyasha," flüsterte er, als er endlich die Schmerzestränen fortgeblinzelt hatte und nun langsam wieder sehen konnte.

„Ja, Miroku?"antwortete eine bekannte, aber erheiterte Stimme und der Mönch drehte sich ruckartig wieder um, sein Puls bis zum Halse schlagend.

Direkt vor ihm, in Augenhöhe, sah er zwei nackte Füße, deren Knöchel in feuerrote Hosenbeine endeten. Der Mönch sah langsam und ungewiss hinauf.

„Inuyasha?"

Der Halbdämon stand vor ihm, seine silbernen Haare wehten im sachten Nachtwind und seine Augen... noch immer die goldenen Augen eines Halbdämons, die Augen seines Freundes. Aber etwas kam ihm ganz und gar seltsam vor.

„Miroku, du wirst immer sonderlicher!"lachte Inuyasha und ging an ihm vorüber. „Nicht nur, dass du andauernd den Frauen nachstellst, sondern nun liegst du auch noch bei Nacht allein im Dunkeln und tust, was weiß ich. Und wenn dich wer anspricht, nach dem du gefragt hast, schaust du ihn an, wie einen Fremden."

Inuyasha wurde von einem Kicheranfall übermannt und er musste sich an einem Baum abstützen, damit er nicht in sich hinein knickte.

„Hihihi, was soll man nur von solch einem Mönch halten?"

Vielleicht hatte der Hundedämon seinen Verstand verloren? Miroku betrachtete Inuyasha mit Staunen. So hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen.

„Hast du etwa getrunken?"brachte der Mönch heraus, was Inuyashas Kichern nur in ein lautes Gelächter verwandelte.

„Ich? Getrunken? Wie lächerlich!"prustete er.

„Aber was ist mit dir, Inuyasha? Merkst du denn nicht, dass du dich total absonderlich verhälst? Ist das ein Zauber? Oder bist du nicht du?"

Inuyasha lief halb, stolperte halb zurück zu Miroku und ließ sich neben ihn fallen, noch immer nicht in der Lage, an sich zu halten.

„Ein Zauber? Weißt du was? Vielleicht hast du Recht! Ich verhalte mich absolut falsch! Aber weißt du was noch? Mir ist das absolut egal! Mir ist alles so egal!"

Inuyasha ließ sich hintenüber fallen und lag nun lachend auf dem Rücken. Miroku schien das gar nicht koscher. Es besorgte ihn viel mehr, Inuyasha so zu sehen.

„Wo ist Kagome?"fragte er in ernstem und bestimmendem Ton.

Der Halbdämon richtete sich auf, stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und sah ihn plötzlich genauso ernst an. Stille herrschte zwischen ihnen und blaue Augen hielten goldenen stand, forschten in ihnen. Plötzlich, ohne Vorwanrung gab der Halbdämon nach und Miroku konnte sehen, wie die Fassade bröckelte.

Inuyashas Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich innerhalb von drei Sekunden von völliger Ahnungslosigkeit zur Geistesgegenwärtigkeit und endete schließlich in etwas, das Miroku noch unheimlicher erschien, als ein Lachen.

Tränen sammelten sich in den goldenen Augen und machten sie glasig. Inuyasha senkte das Gesicht und seine Augen verschwanden unter dem üppigen silbernen Haar. Doch das konnte die Tränen nicht verstecken, denn schon rannen sie an seinen Wangen herab und verrieten ihn.

„Um Himmels Willen! Inuyasha!"Miroku war beides, fassungslos und sprachlos.

Er hob seine Hand nur, um in der Bewegung inne zu halten. Nie war er mit so etwas konfrontiert worden. Sicher hatte er schon oft Männer und Frauen weinen gesehen, doch aber nicht Inuyasha. Dass er weinte, löste etwas in Miroku aus. Ein furchtbares Gefühl der Hoffnungslosigkeit und der Verzweiflung. Was konnte den Halbdämon so bewegen, dass er Tränen vergoss? Der Mönch versuchte gegen die innere Leere und die Enge in der Brust anzukämpfen, aber mit jeder Träne, die von Inuyashas Kinn herab auf sein Gewand tropfte und es weinrot färbte, wurde dieses Gefühl stärker und übermannender.

Er zog die Hand zurück und presste sie hart gegen seine Brust. Sein Atem ging schwer und tief. Auch Inuyasha atmete hart, aber versuchte es noch immer unter Kontrolle zu halten, es nicht zu einem Schluchzen kommen zu lassen.

„Wirke ich so beängstigend auf dich, dass du vor mir zurück weichst?"

Miroku erschrak etwas und schaute den Halbdämon vor sich fassungslos an.

„Nein, aber..."

„Du hast Angst, ich könnte unbedacht handeln,"schloss Inuyasha und sprach tatsächlich das aus, was der Mönch gefühlt hatte.

Noch immer versuchte der Halbdämon gleichmäßig zu atmen und sich wieder zu fassen. Jedoch gelang es ihm einfach nicht.

Verdammt! Was ist das? Warum stelle ich mich nur so bloß?

Da fühlte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er sah auf und blickte in Mirokus sanftes Gesicht, wie er ihn ansah, vertraut und auf eine Weise, wie es nur Kagome einst gewagt hatte... mitleidig.

Sieh mich nicht so an! Inuyashas Innerstes wehrte sich dagegen, so durchdrungen zu werden, als schwach angesehen zu werden.

Doch irgendwie tat es ihm auch unsäglich gut und Mirokus Vertrautheit und Selbstverständnis tröstete ihn.

Miroku sah Inuyasha vor sich sitzen, aufgelöst in ein Meer von Emotionen, die sich alle gleichzeitig seiner bemächtigten. Es kam ihm vor, als spiegelten sich Jahrzehnte aufgestauter Gefühle in seinen Augen wieder. Gefühle, die so lange Zeit unter Inuyashas harter Schale versteckt und nie verarbeitet worden waren. Der Mönch spürte die Aura seines Freundes, plötzlich war sie voller Leid und Schmerz.

„Ich fürchte dich nicht Inuyasha. So vielen anderen habe ich beigestanden in Zeiten der Trauer und des Schmerzes. So oft hast du mir beigestanden, wenn ich in Not war. Nun werde ich nicht aus irgendeiner kindischen Angst davonlaufen und dich dir selbst überlassen."

Da brach der Widerstand völlig zusammen und der Halbdämon warf sich seinem Freund entgegen. Miroku zuckte nicht, zögerte nicht, aber breitete seine Arme sofort aus, um Inuyasha darin aufzunehmen. Sein Bein schmerzte etwas, als Inuyasha in seine Arme sank und ihn ein wenig nieder drückte, doch Miroku verbannte das Stechen aus seinem Bewusstsein und schloss seine Arme auf Inuyashas Rücken. Er fühlte, wie seine Kleidung allmählich durchnässt wurde und die warmen Tränen sich schließlich bis auf seine Schulter durchrangen.

Wieviel Kraft musste das Inuyasha kosten, sich so zu öffnen? Was hatte wohl den Anstoß gegeben? Miroku hoffte nur, dass nichts mit Kagome geschehen war. Aber Inuyasha hätte doch auf sie aufgepasst. Der Mönch senkte seinen Kopf und lehnte ihn sacht an Inuyashas, spürte das kaum merkliche Rucken, welches davon zeugte, dass der Halbdämon tatsächlich richtig weinte. Inuyashas Haar roch wie der Wald, erdig und frisch. Die kühle Morgenluft setzte sich darin nieder und machte es etwas klamm.

Warum weigerte sich Inuyasha nur stets, seine Erfahrungen und Gefühle zu verarbeiten? Eigentlich hätte sich Miroku denken können, dass es irgendwann zu einem Ausbruch kommen würde. Und nun auch noch der Streit mit Kagome. Das war wahrscheinlich zu viel für den Halbdämon gewesen.

Da hörte er etwas aus der Richtung, aus der auch er gekommen war. Nicht mehr als ein kleines Rascheln, das auch vom Wind hätte sein können. Wieder spähte der Mönch zu seinem Stab. Er war in Reichweite.

Miroku atmete langsamer. Er erfasste, was sich dort verbarg und bemerkte etwas Vertrautes. Nach wenigen Minuten löste sich ein Schatten von den dunkeln Bäumen, dann noch einer und dann noch zwei weitere.

Sango kam als erste näher und trat in das Mondlicht. Sofort erkannte Miroku die Besorgnis auf ihrem Gesicht. Eine Hand ruhte über ihrem Kopf am Boomerang, doch nun kam sie herab und streckte sich ihm entgegen. Aber Miroku hob seinerseits eine Hand von Inuyashas Rücken und bedeutete der Dämonenjägerin, stehen zu bleiben. Er wollte den Halbdämon nun nicht stören. Durch diesen Gefühlsausbruch würde er seine Gefühle nicht verarbeiten können, aber zumindest konnte er seine Last einen Augenblick lang mit jemandem teilen.

Sango blieb stehen. Nicht nur Mirokus Geste brachte sie dazu, sondern auch seine Augen, die eine stumme Bitte ausstrahlten. Was war denn hier nur vorgefallen? Es schien fast, als würde...

„Sango," Shippo zog an ihrem Hosenbein und schaute fragend zu ihr hinauf. „Was ist denn mit Inuyasha? Weint er etwa?"

Genauso kam es ihr auch vor. Sie legte sich einen Finger auf die Lippen, als Zeichen für den kleinen Fuchs, sich ruhig zu verhalten. Seltsamerweise willigte dieser sofort, ohne Widerwort ein und setzte sich auf den Boden, wartete.

Hatten Inuyasha und Kagome sich so heftig gestritten? Wie hatte Kagome es nur hinbekommen, den Halbdämon in solch eine Verfassung zu versetzen? Sie seufzte und sah zur Seite. Kiara sprang ihr in die Arme und Sango fing sie sanft auf.

„Das ist ja wirklich ein furchtbarer Anblick,"flüsterte Kaede und Shippo und Sango sahen sie an.

Die Dämonenjägerin nickte sachte und richtete dann den Blick wieder auf den Halbdämon.

„Seine Aura ist durchzogen von etlichen roten und schwarzen Streifen. Es ist furchtbar."

Sango konnte nichts mit Kaedes Worten anfangen, aber der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht reichte aus, um nicht weiter nachfragen zu müssen. Auch Shippo schaute nur schweigend auf die beiden Männer, welche dort kaum zehn Meter vor ihnen an einen Baum gelehnt saßen. Miroku sah sie nicht mehr an und hatte sein Gesicht in Inuyashas Schulter vergraben, dieser wandte ihnen den Rücken zu und schien ganz ruhig an Mirokus Brust zu liegen. Der Mönch hatte seine Arme schützend um ihn gelegt und wartete geduldig.

Geduld, die Shippo aufzubringen sehr schwer erschien. Aber schließlich sah Miroku doch auf. Nur Shippo war noch wach. Kaede und Sango waren eingeschlafen, während sie darauf gewartet hatten, dass der Mönch ihnen endlich ein Zeichen gab dass alles in Ordnung war. Nur er kleine Fuchsdämon hatte nicht schlafen können, vor Aufregung und Sorge. Zwar machte Inuyasha ihm das Leben oft genug zur Hölle, aber wenn es hart auf hart kam, war er immer da gewesen, um ihn zu beschützen.

Jetzt sah Miroku auf und seine dunkelblauen Augen schienen müde und ausgelaugt. Er sah Shippo an und nickte kurz. Der kleine Fuchs rannte zu Sango und Kaede und zupfte sacht an ihrer Kleidung.

„Kaede! Sango! Wacht auf!"

Es dauerte keine Minute, dass die beiden Frauen wieder hellwach waren und die Verwirrung des Schlafes abgeschüttelt hatten. Sango blinzelte etwas angesichts der schwachen Dämmerung, die das baldige Nahen des Morgens verhieß. Dann gingen sie langsam und leise hinüber zu Miroku.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?"fragte Kaede den Mönch und kniete neben ihm.

Miroku nickte sanft, aber schwach.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Er ist wahrscheinlich schlechter dran,"Miroku betrachtete sich Inuyasha, der ruhig und fest zu schlafen schien, noch immer in seinen Armen.

„Seltsam. Er schläft ja wirklich tief,"meinte Shippo. „Normalerweise wacht er doch bei jedem kleinen Geräusch auf."

„Du hast Recht, aber ich schätze, es hat ihn ziemlich viel Kraft gekostet, sich zu öffnen. Kein Wunder also,"meinte Miroku und spürte, wie steif sein Körper war.

Vor allem sein Rücken schmerzte entsetzlich. Aber auch sein Geist schien schwach und erschöpft. Irgendwie hatte das alles ihm ziemlich zu schaffen gemacht.

„Denkst du, ich kann ihn von dir wegnehmen?"fragte Sango und kniete ebenfalls neben dem Mönch.

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Naja, er scheint ziemlich tief zu schlafen. Versuchen wir es, mein Rücken bringt mich sonst noch um."

Sango ergriff vorsichtig Inuyashas Schultern und zog ihn nach hinten. Sein Körper war schlaff und kraftlos. Ohne weitere löste er sich von Miroku, wachte allerdings nicht auf.

Miroku fühlte, wie Inuyashas Hände von seinem Rücken abließen. Jedoch schmerzte nicht sein Rücken, wie er angenommen hatte, sondern sein beinahe schon vergessenes Bein.

„Ah!" presste er hervor und legte die Hände auf sein Knie.

Blutete er etwa? Es roch ganz seltsam hier. Kaede kam näher und hob Mirokus Tunika an, knapp übers Knie. Es war geschwollen und rot, die Priesterin legte ihre kühlen Hände darauf.

Sofort stellte sich Linderung bei dem Mönch ein und er atmete erleichtert auf.

„Danke Kaede. Ich bin hingefallen, als ich Inuyasha gesucht habe. Sehr unglücklich."

„Ja, so sieht es aus. Du musst direkt drauf gefallen sein. So kannst du nicht ins Dorf laufen. Und Sango, Shippo und ich können euch nicht beide tragen. Sango, geh ins Dorf und hole ein paar Männer, die uns helfen."

Die Dämonenjägerin nickte und legte den Halbdämon sanft nieder auf den Boden, bettete seinen Kopf auf dem weichen Laub und sah sich Inuyasha einen Moment lange an.

Er sieht blass aus, überlegte sie und seufzte.

Kagome hatte sicher einiges zu erzählen, wenn sie wieder kam, was hoffentlich nicht allzu lange dauerte.

Dann machte sie sich auf Kiara davon.


	2. Schlaflieder 2

So, zweites Chapi ist fertig! Ich bin ja hocherfreut, es wenigstens auf 2 reviews gebracht zu haben! Das hätte ich von ff.de net gedacht. Immerhin ein Anfang! knuddel hier das zweite Chapi. Viel spaß

monny: hey! Danke für dein Review! Echt klasse! fühlt sich geehrt Hab gesehen, dass du meine gründe tatsächlich hinzugefügt hast fühlt sich wieder geehrt knuddelt

Jackys Wings: Wow! Das nenn ich ein Review! Danke! Ich fühl mich richtig begabt lacht sich kaputt in tischplatte beißt Aber, aber! Wer wird denn so voreilig sein? Hab ich jemals geschrieben, inuyasha hätte den Kuchen gegessen? flüstert schnell lesen!

Schlaflieder 2

Die Vögel zwitscherten und ein frischer Wind wehte herein, die Vorhänge flatterten leicht und ließen eine Brise bis an Kagomes Bett vorkommen. Kagome atmete tief ein und beim Ausatmen blinzelte sie verschlafen gegen die hereinfallende Sonne. Mit einer Hand rieb sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und musste feststellen, dass selbige noch ein wenig geschwollen von der Nacht waren.

„Na toll, ich sehe heute morgen wieder aus, wie ein Monster,"begrüßte sie den Tag sarkastisch und erlaubte sich ein ausgelassenes Gähnen.

Nach kurzem Zögern schwang sie die Beine aus dem Bett und bemerkte, dass sie inmitten von etlichen Taschentüchern stand.

„Ach du meine Güte!"sagte sie, als sie das weiße Durcheinander zu ihren Füßen sah und daran denken musste, warum sie dort lagen.

Doch sofort schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie würde sich von Inuyasha nicht den Tag verderben lassen! Schnell sammelte sie die Tücher auf und warf sie in ihren Eimer am Schreibtisch, der nun bis zum Rand voll war. Dann streckte sich Kagome ausgiebig und seufzte, während sie zum Fenster ging und hinaus sah. Es war ein Samstagmorgen wie gemalt. Die Sonne schien hell, die Vögel sangen in den Sommer hinein und unten im Hof lag die friedliche Stille des Tempels.

„Happy Birthday, Souta!"flüsterte sie und lächelte in den Tag hinein.

Dann zog sie ihre Hausschuhe an und ging hinunter. Im Flur roch es herrlich nach Eiern und Pfannkuchen!

Ah, Mama ist schon wach.

An jedem Geburtstag machte Kagomes Mutter Pfannkuchen und Eier zum Frühstück. Es war immer etwas Besonderes und nie schmeckten sie so gut wie eben am Geburtstag. Glücklich und beschwingt stürzte Kagome in die Küche und sah den bereits gedeckten Tisch. Kagome klatschte in die Hände vor Freude und umarmte ihre Mutter.

„Guten Morgen, Mama! Oh es riecht herrlich!"

Kagomes Mutter war gerade damit beschäftigt, einen Pfannkuchen zu wenden, als sie sich von hinten überfallen fand. Aber sie lachte und legte dann den Wender weg.

„Hallo Liebes! Na, gut geschlafen?"

Kagome wollte doch lieber nicht über diese Frage nachdenken und ging zum Tisch.

„Ja, ganz gut. Soll ich Souta wecken?"

Ihre Mutter lachte.

„Nein, Souta ist bereits wach und hilft Großvater draußen beim Kehren. Ich habe sie schon gerufen und wollte gerade dich wecken."

„Fein!"

Kagome sah den reichlich bedeckten Tisch. Brötchen, Marmelade, die Eier waren schon fertig und dampften vor sich hin. Fehlten nur noch die Pfannkuchen und die Torte. Sofort verfinsterte sich Kagomes Mine. Aber sie ging dennoch zum Kühlschrank und wollte ihn holen. Traurig nahm sie die dreiviertel Torte heraus. Zu lesen war nun nur noch: Alles... zum Gebur... Sou... . Wie sah das denn aus.

Aber sie hatte nun mal nichts anderes und so stellte sie den Kuchen trotz schweren Herzens auf den Tisch. Sie seufzte. Dieser blöde Inuyasha! Immer machte er alles kaputt!

„Guten Morgen, Schwesterherz!"rief Souta, als er herein gerannt kam und sie umarmte.

Auch Kagomes Großvater kam herein und schien irgendwie verlegen. Er hatte etwas in Händen, was Kagome seltsam erschien.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Souta! Ich wünsche dir viel Freude daran!" gratulierte Kagome ihrem Bruder und umarmte ihn auch. „Gleich gibt es Frühstück! Opa?"

Der Großvater drehte sich um und sah seine Enkelin ausweichend an.

„Du hast heute Morgen schon was gegessen?"fragte Kagome und zeigte auf die Fertignudeln, die er gerade an der Spüle abstellte.

„Aber nein, Kagome. Ich schätze, sie sind von Inuyasha. Er hat sie gestern wahrscheinlich vergessen, herein zu stellen. Also irgendwie finde ich seine Vorliebe für diesen Fertigfraß seltsam."

Dann nahm er den Teller mit den Pfannkuchen und stellte ihn auf den Tisch. Aber da erschrak er.

„Ah! Was ist denn das?!"rief er.

Kagome folgte seinem Blick und erfasste ihren Kuchen. Sofort verfinsterte sich ihre Mine und Souta konnte praktisch die Zorneswolken über ihrem Kopf sehen.

„Oh, Souta! Es tut mir so leid! Ich fürchte, jemand hat von deinem Kuchen gegessen. Eigentlich standen da Geburtstagswünsche drauf, aber jetzt kann man es gar nicht mehr lesen. Außerdem wirst du jetzt dem Kuchen nach nicht acht, sondern sechs. Tut mit leid," entschuldigte sich Kagome und schon wieder fühlte sie, wie Wut und Enttäuschung in ihr hoch stiegen.

Aber da bemerkte sie, dass Souta plötzlich ziemlich rot um die Nase wurde und schuldbewusst den Blick senkte. Er hob die Hand und reichte Kagome etwas.

Sie konnte es nicht fassen! Die Kerzen! Jetzt waren es wieder acht Kerzen! Aber hatte das nicht etwas zu bedeuten?

„Tut mir leid, Kagome,"Souta wagte es nicht, aufzublicken. „Ich habe mir gestern etwas vom Kuchen genommen. Ich habe ihn im Kühlschrank entdeckt und konnte nicht widerstehen. Jetzt habe ich dir die ganze Überraschung kaputt gemacht, aber es war so lecker und sah so gut aus und ich habe mich doch so gefreut..."

Kagome stand da, wie angewurzelt und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Zum einen war sie froh, zum anderen war sie unglaublich betroffen und entsetzt über sich selbst.

„Nun sei nicht so, Kagome!"meinte ihr Großvater und wandte sich um. „Er ist doch noch ein Kind und weiß es eben nicht besser!"

Aber Kagome war schlau genug, um es besser zu wissen. Wutentbrannt schimpfte sie:

„Was? Souta soll drei Stücke allein gegessen haben? Das glaub ich nicht! Viel eher glaube ich, dass du den Kuchen gefunden hast, und ihn dann angestiftet hast!"

Kagomes Großvater drehte sich um und hob abwehrend die Hände. Aber sein schuldiges Gesicht sagte Kagome alles.

„Oh, was hab ich nur getan!"warf sich die Schülerin vor und konnte es nicht fassen. „Ich habe Inuyasha die ganze Schuld daran gegeben, weil ich dachte, er hätte den Kuchen gegessen! Was hab ich nur gemacht?!"

Kagomes Mutter trat an sie heran und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Hey, Kleines, mach dir keine Sorgen. Er wird dir das schon vergeben, wenn du es ihm erklärst. Wo ist er denn eigentlich? Ich dachte, er wollte zu Soutas Geburtstag bleiben."

Da schrak Kagome hoch.

„Er ist ja weg!"kam die Erkenntnis. „Oh, Souta, es tut mir leid! Ich muss ihm schnell hinterher! Wir haben uns so gestritten, ich glaube es nicht! Was hab ich da nur angerichtet!"

Ihr kleiner Bruder nickte nur, sich im Klaren, wer wirklich für das ganze Schlamassel verantwortlich war.

„Geh ihm nach und sag ihm, dass es mir auch leid tut. Er soll doch bitte trotzdem zu meinem Geburtstag kommen, ich hab ihn doch so gern."

Kagome nickte und lief dann hinaus. Ihre Familie sah ihr nach, wie sie es schon so oft getan hatte. Kagomes Mutter brachte auch den letzten Pfannkuchen zu Tisch und bat, zu essen. Aber sie selbst schaute einen Augenblick zum Schrank hinüber, wo ein Streifen mit Tabletten lag.

Habe ich gestern nicht einen Neuen angebrochen? überlegte sie scharf und sah, dass vier Tabletten fehlten. Sie haben sich gestritten...

Da stand sie schnell auf und rannte zur Tür hinaus. Im Hof blieb sie stehen und sah sich um, aber Kagome war bereits weg. Ihr Herz raste.

Dann drehte sie sich um und sah zum heiligen Baum, der ihr so viel bedeutete. Sie sah seinen schönen Blätter und den mächtigen Stamm.

„Nein, Inuyasha ist viel zu vernünftig,"sagte sie zu sich selbst und faltete die Hände.

.-.-.

Kagome rannte durch den Wald und durchbrach das dichte Unterholz. Weder Hecken noch Büsche sollten ihr den Weg verweigern. Immer und immer wieder rief sie seinen Namen, als sie an Bäumen vorbei eilte. Nur am heiligen Baum hatte sie einen Augenblick verharrt, um zu warten, ob er nicht auftauchte. Doch so war es nicht. Inuyasha war nicht gekommen. Stattdessen war sie nur von Schweigen und rauschenden Blättern empfangen worden.

Wie dumm sie doch gewesen war!

Du bist immer der erste Verantwortliche, derjenige, der als einziger an allem Schuld ist. So ist das nun mal als Halbdämon. 

Tränen stiegen in Kagome auf. Sie war nicht besser als diese vorsintflutlichen Bauern, die immer dem ersten Anschein und der einfachsten nächst besten Erklärung Glauben schenkten. Sie hatte Inuyashas Worte, die er damals nach dem Abenteuer mit Jinenji gesprochen hatte, bewahrheitet. Kein Wunder, dass er böse auf sie war!

„Inuyasha!" rief sie aus Leibeskräften und ihre Stimme hallte noch weit durch den Wald. „Es tut mir so leid! Bitte verzeih mir! Es tut mir so unglaublich leid!"

Aber sie wartete vergeblich auf Antwort. Hörte er sie überhaupt? Natürlich hörte er sie! Und wenn nicht konnte er sie riechen... Schließlich war er im Stande einen Dämon auf etliche Kilometer Entfernung zu bemerken.

Kagomes Schritte verlangsamten sich und ihre Rufe erstarben auf ihren Lippen, als sie einsah, dass er ihr nicht gegenübertrat. Durch ihre voreilige Verdächtigung hatte sie es sich selbst zuzuschreiben, dass er sie nicht sehen wollte. Geknickt und traurig seufzte sie. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Sie konnte Inuyasha nicht auswendig machen, wenn er es nicht wollte. Der Wald war sein Reich und niemand fand sich hier besser zurecht, als er.

Sie konnte ihn vielleicht nicht finden, aber sie konnte ihm eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Früher oder später würde er Kaede oder den anderen über den Weg laufen. Also beschloss sie, ins Dorf zu gehen, bevor sie wieder in ihre Ära zurückkehrte.

.-.

Shippo sah auf. Dort hinten hob sich etwas Kleines vom Wald ab, er konnte es ganz genau sehen. Der Wind war günstig, also streckte der kleine Fuchs seine Nase ihm entgegen und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Das ist ja... Kagome!"Shippo war so erfreut und so aufgeregt, dass er beim aufstehen mit einem Hinterlauf an einer Wurzel hängen blieb und sofort wieder zu Boden ging.

Als er sich aufrichtete, rieb er sich seine kleine Nase und wischte den Staub davon ab, dann sah er noch einmal hin, um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich nicht getäuscht hatte. Aber noch immer war die Gestalt da und sie kam schnell immer näher. Kagome rannte.

„Sango! Komm schnell! Kagome ist wieder da!"rief das Kind und hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab, winkte Kagome entgegen zu Begrüßung.

Als sie zurückwinkte, schlug Shippos Herz wie wild in freudiger Erwartung und auch Sango, die nun hinter ihm stand, hob eine Hand und grüßte die Schülerin von weitem.

„Kiara!" rief Sango ihre Feuerkatze zu sich, denn sie hatte beschlossen, Kagome entgegen zu kommen.

Die Katze erschien sofort und mit einer Welle sengend heißer Luft wuchs sie plötzlich auf das zwanzigfache ihrer Größe an, groß genug, um Sango, Shippo und schließlich auch Kagome aufnehmen zu können. Im Nu hatten die beiden die Distanz zurückgelegt und landeten direkt vor Kagome, die hart mit der Atemlosigkeit kämpfte.

„Ich... ich..."versuchte Kagome anzusetzen, aber die Luft reichte noch nicht aus.

„Es ist gut, dass du da bist, Kagome! Wir haben uns schon gefragt, was mit Inuyasha los ist!"plapperte Shippo heraus und gestikulierte wild mit den Händen.

„Also war er bei euch,"schloss Kagome beruhigt und stützte sich auf den Knien ab, als sie weiter sprach. „Ich habe mir schon Gedanken gemacht. Ich meine, ich habe einen riesen Fehler gemacht und jetzt weigert sich Inuyasha, mit mir zu reden. Dabei tut mir das alles so sehr leid und ich konnte doch nicht wissen, dass er es nicht gewesen ist..."

„Warte mal, nicht so schnell,"unterbrach Sango Kagome in ihrem Redeschwall. „Was ist denn nur passiert? Wir haben ihn gefunden und er war völlig aufgelöst. Zuerst dachten wir, er hätte getrunken. Miroku ist jetzt noch ganz fertig."

„Was ist mit Miroku? Hat Inuyasha irgendwen verletzt?"Panik kam in Kagome auf, als sie mit Sangos Worten nichts anzufangen wusste.

„Nein, obwohl wir zuerst befürchtet hatten, dass er sich in einen Volldämon verwandelt hat. Miroku und ich wurden wach, sein Lachen schallte noch aus dem Wald heraus. Dann ging Miroku vor, während ich Shippo und Kaede geweckt habe. Als wir sie fanden, saßen sie zusammen da, Inuyasha war ziemlich fertig..." sollte Sango ihr sagen, dass er geweint hatte?

„Ja, er hat sogar geweint, Kagome. Ich hatte ziemliche Angst, dass etwas passiert ist,"platzte Shippo heraus und Sango verdrehte die Augen.

Er hatte ihr die Entscheidung ja schnell abgenommen.

„Was?" Kagomes Stimme war leise und brüchig. „Oh nein... ich wusste doch nicht, dass er sich das so zu Herzen nimmt."

„Irgendwann schlief Inuyasha dann ein. Wir haben ihn ins Dorf gebracht und er ist kein einziges Mal aufgewacht. So tief habe ich ihn noch nie schlafen sehn. Miroku ruht sich auch gerade aus. Kaede sagte etwas von einer furchtbar erschütternden Aura und dass sie Miroku viel Kraft gekostet hat."

„Ich verstehe das alles nicht, Sango! Ich wollte ihn doch nicht so verletzen!"

Die Dämonenjägerin schüttelte den Kopf und dabei schwang ihr zurück gebundenes Haar sachte mit.

„Jetzt mach dir mal keine Vorwürfe, Kagome. Er kommt schon wieder in Ordnung. Ist ja nicht der erste Streit. Aber sag mal, worum ging es denn? Doch nicht etwa schon wieder um Kikyo, oder?"

„Nein," gab Kagome traurig zu.

Jetzt kam ihr der Streit und ihre trotzige Reaktion so dumm vor. Wegen eines Stückes Torte.

„Es war wegen meinem Kuchen für Souta."

„Und was war es, als er wieder bei dir war? Da war doch noch etwas, oder?" hakte Sango nach und sie stiegen alle auf Kiaras Rücken.

„Wie meinst du das, er war noch einmal bei mir? Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen."

„Er war aber in deiner Zeit. Wir haben ihn selbst zurück geschickt, um sich bei dir zu entschuldigen,"meinte Shippo und sah Kagome verwirrt an.

„Er war aber nicht bei mir,"stellte sie klar und Kiara setzte bereits wieder zur Landung an.

„Na siehst du? Erst nach diesem zweiten Mal war er so seltsam. Es war also sicher irgendetwas anderes,"beruhigte sie Sango und wies sie an, abzusteigen. „Danke Kiara!"

Die Katze verwandelte sich zurück und war nun so klein und unscheinbar, wie zuvor. Sie miaute und schmiegte sich an Sangos Beine, bis diese sie auf die Arme nahm.

Die Tür zur Hütte öffnete sich und Kaede trat heraus. Als sie Kagome erblickte, war ihr Herz etwas erleichtert.

„Es geht dir gut, dem Himmel sein Dank!"sagte sie und nahm einen Eimer, um Wasser zu holen. „Kommt mit zum Brunnen und berichtet mir, was vorgefallen ist. Vielleicht kommt dann endlich Klarheit in die Sache."

Die anderen begleiteten sie und Kaede wurde in Kenntnis gesetzt, was sie bisher zusammen gepuzzelt hatten.

„Dann sagst du also, er war kein Zweites mal bei dir,"stellte Kaede fest, als Sango den Eimer mit Wasser für sie aus dem Brunnen zog.

Kagome schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich muss unbedingt zu ihm! Ich muss mich entschuldigen!"brach es aus Kagome heraus und sie wollte sich schon umwenden und zurück eilen.

„Na dann versuch dein Glück, wenn ihn jemand wach bekommt, dann du, Kagome,"sagte die Priesterin und Kagome drehte sich erschrocken um, starrte in drei ernste Gesichter.

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich habe versucht, ihn zu wecken, Sango hat versucht, ihn zu wecken, nicht einmal Shippo, der ihn ja bekanntermaßen zur Weißglut nervt, bringt es fertig, ihn zu wecken."

Kagome sah Sango an, als brauchte sie noch eine weitere Bestätigung, um es zu glauben. Aber die Dämonenjägerin nickte lediglich und seufzte.

„Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht. Vielleicht ist er vergiftet worden,"sagte sie und war ganz in ihrer Rolle als Dämonenjägerin.

„Vergiftet!" gab Shippo erschrocken von sich.

„Ich will es dennoch versuchen!"entschied sich Kagome entschlossen und rannte zurück.

.-.

Sie trat in die Hütte und ein dämmriges Licht umfing sie. Es war warm hier drinnen und die Sonne fand nicht viele Schlupflöcher, um die Hütte zu erhellen. Kagome war mit der Zeit vertraut geworden mit dieser Art Haus und schätzte Kaedes Hütte mit jeder Nacht mehr, die sie hier im Freien verbringen musste.

Es war weitgehend ruhig, nur Atmen und Schnaufen durchbrachen die völlige Stille hier drinnen. Kagome sah sich um und entdeckte die zwei schlafenden Gestalten zu ihrer Linken. Jeder lag in einer Ecke der linken Hütte und zwischen den beiden war ein Eimer mit Wasser und zwei Schalen, falls sie Durst bekämen und aufwachten. Doch nur eine Schale war angetastet.

Kagome sah zu Miroku hinüber, der so fest schlief, dass er nicht wach geworden war, als sie herein geschlichen war. Seine Robe war am linken Bein herauf gewunden worden und ein weißer Verband, getränkt mit einem Kräutersud schlang sich um sein Knie.

„Armer Miroku,"dachte Kagome laut und stellte fest, dass jedoch kein Blut am Bein des Mönchs war.

Kaede hatte ihr gar nichts von dieser Verletzung erzählt. Anscheinend war die geistige Anstrengung schlimmer als sein Knie gewesen und die Priesterin hatte sich deshalb darauf beschränkt.

Dann lenkte sie ihr Augenmerk auf den Halbdämon. Langsam kam sie näher. Inuyasha lag auf einer ausgebreiteten Decke in seiner roten Kleidung und rührte sich nicht. Kagome erinnerte sich zurück an Gelegenheiten, wo er ziemlich schwer verletzt gewesen war und es dennoch fertig gebracht hatte, sie bei jedem Nahen zu bemerken. Aber nun...

Er war blass, sehr blass. Es beängstigte Kagome, ihn so zu sehen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er sah so friedlich aus. Als würde er in Frieden ruhen.

Schnell verdrängte Kagome die Assoziation, die mit diesem Ausdruck einher ging und beugte sich vor, über den Halbdämon.

Noch immer keine Reaktion von Inuyasha. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich langsam, aber gleichmäßig.

Kagome nahm seine Hand, sie fühlte sich kalt und schlaff an. Vorsichtig strich sie darüber und streichelte die langen und schmalen Finger. Sie waren so schlank. Kaum zu fassen, dass in ihnen genug Kraft steckte, um mehrere Dämonen auf einmal zu töten! Aber Inuyasha schlief.

Frustriert schnaufe Kagome und fasste sich ein Herz. Sie beugte sich über ihn, ihr Haar rann herab, wie ein Wasserfall schwarzer Natur und berührte Inuyashas Brust.

„Inuyasha," sagte sie leise und kam seinem Gesicht näher. „Inuyasha."

Vielleicht war es ja, wie in den vielen Märchen, die ihr ihre Mutter immer vorgelesen hatte? Vielleicht war er ja eine Figur darin und sie musste ihn von diesem Fluch befreien, der auf ihm lastete?

Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem, wie er sich feucht und süß auf ihre Haut niederschlug.

Immer hatte sie sich gewünscht, von einem Mann geküsst zu werden, aber vielleicht entsprach das nicht länger der Realität? Vielleicht war ihre eigene Zeit zu fortschrittlich? Nun war es jedenfalls an ihr. Wie würde es sich anfühlen, ihn zu küssen? Kagomes Herz raste, ihr Puls schlug hart gegen ihren Hals und sie konnte das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen hören.

Und da war sie. Die erste Berührung ihrer Lippen. Ein Gefühl inniglichster Wärme und Zufriedenheit durchflutete Kagome, als sie da so kniete, Inuyashas Gesicht mit ihren Händen haltend und ihre Lippen auf den seinen. Ein Schauer durchfuhr sie und hinterließ Gänsehaut auf ihrem ganzen Körper. Inuyashas Lippen schmeckten wie kühles Bergwasser, das gerade vom höchsten Gipfel geschmolzen und ins Tal geronnen war. Er fühlte sich so weich an, ganz anders, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Seine Haut war makellos und schön und... kühl.

Kagome spürte nichts. Sie wurde nicht wieder geküsst, wie die Prinzen es im Märchen wurden. Widerstrebend begann sie sich von ihm zu lösen und richtete sich langsam auf.

Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er lag noch da, wie zuvor, nur dass seine feinen Lippen nun etwas geöffnet waren. Der Moment verzog und plötzlich hörte Kagome etwas hinter sich.

Als sie sich umdrehte blickte sie in zwei blaue Augen.

„Miroku..." Kagome wurde rot und senkte den Blick. „Habe... habe ich dich geweckt?"

Der Mönch schöpfte sich etwas Wasser aus dem Eimer und trank ein wenig.

„Nein, Kagome, das hast du nicht. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich sage es keinem."

Kagome schenkte ihm ein Nicken und ein Lächeln als Zeichen ihrer Dankbarkeit.

„Was ist denn nur geschehen?"fragte sie den Mönch, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten.

Aber Miroku konnte es nicht für sich behalten. Ihn bedrückte etwas und er musste es mit jemandem teilen. Jetzt. Und wer eignete sich besser dafür, als Kagome? Er fing an ihr zu erzählen, wie er Inuyasha gefunden hatte, wie er in seine Arme gesunken war und wie er ihn Stunden hielt, ihm Worte des Trostes spendend und ihm über den Rücken streichend.

„Es war nicht wegen eures Streites. Das schien mir nur der Auslöser. Und wenn er noch dazu irgendein Gift in sich hat, oder was auch immer... aber... es war alles was er erlebt hatte. Ich habe das alles gespürt. Zuerst hatte ich ihn wegdrücken wollen, damit ich es nicht ertragen musste. Doch konnte ich ihn nicht einfach so ihm selbst überlassen. Da war so viel Schmerz, so viel Unverarbeitetes. Ich dachte plötzlich, dass das Leid der ganzen Welt auf ihm läge. Ich habe gesehen, wie seine Mauer, sein Schutz zerbrochen ist und ich sah, was sich darunter verbarg. Lieber hätte ich es nicht gesehen, denn es erschreckt mich, dass der stärkste Mensch, Dämon... das stärkste Geschöpf, das ich kenne, im Innersten doch so zerrüttet und verletzlich ist. Kagome, so habe ich ihn noch gar nicht kennen gelernt! Ich wusste nicht, dass so etwas in ihm schlummert!"

Nein, sie war sich bewusst, dass es den Mönch völlig unvorbereitet getroffen haben musste. Sie selbst konnte sich wahrscheinlich gar nicht ausmalen, was in Inuyasha vorging, doch war sie immer diejenige gewesen, die es immer am ehesten hatte abschätzen können. Und nun? War es Miroku.

Sie sah ihn an, den Mann, der da so hilflos vor ihr saß und nicht wusste, wie er dem Ausdruck verleihen mochte, was er erfahren hatte. Der versuchte, ihr mitzuteilen, was ihm zuteil geworden war. Der entsetzt und fasziniert war von der Natur dieses Halbdämons, dessen Innerstes sie so gerne kennen wollte.

Miroku starrte sie an und wartete auf irgendetwas. Wartete darauf, dass sie etwas sagen möge, dass die verstehen möge. Aber das konnte Kagome nicht.

„Kagome... es tut mir leid."

Das Mädchen wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und sah nun den Mönch vor ihr an, der auf den Boden sah und dessen Augen deshalb von seinen Haaren verdeckt wurden.

„Was?!"

„Es tut mir leid. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich dir etwas weggenommen habe. Aber glaube mir, hättest du die Möglichkeit gehabt, dich meiner statt anzubieten, ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich gelassen hätte. Ich habe etwas von Inuyasha erfahren, das wunderschön und furchtbar zugleich ist. Es ist faszinierend und dennoch so Angst einflößend, dass ich daran zweifle, ob ich es dir zugemutet hätte. Ich rieche plötzlich Blut, das gar nicht da ist. Ich nehme den Geruch aber so stark wahr, dass ich mittlerweile an meinem Verstand zweifle. Ich kann es sogar im Schlaf riechen. Und schlafen mag ich schon gar nicht mehr, weil mich so viele seltsame Träume plagen. Personen, deren Gesichter ich nicht kenne, Personen, deren Gesichter ich nicht kennen möchte. Ich träume von Sessouhmaru und Kikyo. Und alles dreht sich in meinem Kopf."

Miroku bedeckte seinen Kopf instinktiv mit beiden Händen, als wolle er sich vor irgendetwas schützen. Kagome erschrak angesichts dieser Geste und seiner Verwirrung und lief schnell zu ihm, legte ihre warmen Hände auf die seinen.

„Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf, Miroku. Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

Der Mönch ließ sich zurück auf das Bett sinken und nahm seine Hände nun vor die Augen um auch noch den Rest des Tageslichtes aus seinen Augen zu vertreiben.

„Du kannst mir nicht helfen. Ich muss es einfach durchstehen und abwarten. Inuyasha war einfach zu stark für mich, seine Gefühle waren einfach zu übermannend. Ich kann jetzt nicht weiter über ihn sprechen... mir wird sonst schlecht. Dieser Blutgeruch..."

„Gut, dann sprich nicht,"beruhigte Kagome ihn und legte sanft ihre Hand auf seine Stirn.

.-.-.

„Vielleicht ist Inuyasha einfach nur sehr müde,"bot Shippo an und sah hoffnungsvoll in die Gesichter der anderen.

Aber im Moment wollte niemand daran glauben.

„Geht es Miroku wirklich so schlecht?"fragte Sango Kagome besorgt.

„Ich fürchte schon. Ich hätte das selbst nicht gedacht."

Nur Kaede schien sich über Mirokus Zustand im Klaren gewesen zu sein. Sie nahm den großen Kochlöffel und rührte das Essen um, damit es nicht anbrannte. Sie saßen zusammen in der Hütte. Die beiden Männer lagen dort, wo Kagome sie zurück gelassen hatte und schliefen beide. Nun war es erst einmal Zeit zu essen.

„Wahrscheinlich hättest du es auch sehen können, Kagome,"fing die Priesterin an. „Jeder Mensch hat eine Aura. Sie gibt Aufschluss über ihn und seinen Zustand. Jede Aura ist anders. Manche sind heller, manche dunkler. Manche haben sogar eigene Farben. Ausgebildete Priesterinnen können Auren manchmal sehen und ich schätze Mirokus geistige Fähigkeiten sind ausgebildet genug, dass er genau in diesem Moment, als Inuyashas innere Barriere in sich zusammenbrach, dessen Aura lesen konnte. Und das ist nicht immer erfreulich."

Kaede machte eine Pause und probierte den Eintopf, befand ihn als gut und verlangte nach den Essschalen. Sango reichte ihre zuerst, obwohl sie wie die anderen nur wenig Hunger hatte.

„Böse Menschen können andere anstecken, sei dies nun mit Worten, oder Zuwendungen... es geschieht auch immer eine Änderung in der Aura. Auch Trauer kann anstecken. Oder Furcht. Ich schätze, Miroku hat zu viel von Inuyashas Aura abbekommen, die sich in diesem Moment gänzlich verfärbt hatte."

„Schwarz und rot,"schloss Sango und dachte an diese Nacht zurück.

Kaede nickte und nahm einen Schluck von ihrer Schale.

„Seine Aura war durchzogen damit. Und sie strahlte bist zu der Stelle, an der Sango, Shippo und ich standen."

„Hat das was damit zu tun, warum er nicht wieder aufwacht?"fragte Shippo und sprach damit aus, was Kagome auf der Zunge gelegen hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht,"gab Kaede zu. „Aber ich fürchte, Inuyashas Aura sieht auch jetzt nicht gut aus. Ich fühle, dass sie schwindet."

Kagome riss die geweiteten Augen auf und ließ die Schüssel in ihrer Hand fallen vor Schreck.

„Sie schwindet?"

Sofort rannte sie zu dem Halbdämon hinüber und legte ihre Hand auf dessen Brust. Sie hob sich fast gar nicht mehr. Seinen Atem konnte sie beinahe nicht mehr spüren!

„Ich habe alles versucht, Kagome. Riechsalz, jedwede Art von Kräutern. Aber er schwindet immer mehr."

„Nein!" rief Sango und starrte auf den Schlafenden. „Inuyasha! Du musst bei uns bleiben!"

Kagome saß still da und konnte es nicht fassen. Sein Gesicht war kalt und aschfahl. Gerade vor wenigen Stunden war sein Zustand doch noch viel besser gewesen!

„Ich treffe jetzt eine Entscheidung!"Sango rief Kiara zu sich. „Ich werde nun auf Jagd gehen und dieses elende Biest erledigen, das Inuyasha dies angetan hat!"

Mit diesen Worten stürzte sie aus der Hütte und Kiara trug sie weit hinauf über den Wald.

Aber Kagome konnte nichts sagen, sie konnte ihr nicht folgen. Gelähmt vor Angst saß sie da, unwissend, was sie tun sollte.

Was ist dir nur zugestoßen als du in meiner Zeit warst, Inuyasha?

Was konnte Ihm nur so zusetzten? In ihrer Zeit gab es doch keine Giftspritzenden Dämonen, oder Hexen.

„Drogen," sagte sie leise.

Das erweckte Kaedes Aufmerksamkeit.

„Drogen?"

Kagome nickte.

„Drogen, aber keine, wie du sie hier kennst, Kaede. Das ist die einzige Erklärung, die ich dir geben kann. Drogen aus meiner Zeit wirken viel stärker und schneller als die, die du hier findest. Sie erheben in ungeahnte mentale Höhen und lassen dich ebenso schnell wieder fallen, so tief, dass du dir wünschtest, du wärest tot."

Wenn Kaede an Kagomes Medizin dachte, wollte sie sich lieber nicht ausdenken, welche Kraft dann die neuzeitlichen Gifte und Drogen hatten.

Kagome ging zu Miroku und weckte ihn sanft. Der Mönch wachte auf, hielt sich den Kopf und blinzelte.

„Miroku, du musst etwas für mich tun. Schau nach, ob Inuyasha irgendwelche Einstichwunden hat. Sie können sehr klein sein, so groß, wie Zeckenstiche."

Müde und erschöpft rappelte sich der Mönch auf und tat, wie gebeten, während Kagome und Kaede draußen warteten.

„Was, wenn er Einstiche hat?"fragte Kaede. „Wäre das sehr schlimm?"

Kagome nickte.

„So ziemlich das Schlimmste, das ich mir vorstellen kann. Heroin heißt die Droge und ist äußerst gefährlich. Aber ich wüsste nicht, wie er da dran gekommen ist."

Kaede schwieg und nach einiger Zeit erschien Miroku mit dunklen Augenringen und bat sie wieder herein.

„Ich habe nichts Vergleichbares gefunden, Kagome. Es ist einfach mysteriös,"sagte er als sie wieder drinnen waren und er etwas Essen zu sich nahm.

„Dann bin ich froh,"war Kagomes erleichterte Antwort und auch sie aß nun etwas von dem bereits kalten Eintopf.

„Wo ist denn Sango?"erkundigte sich Miroku und Kagome wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzten, als sich hinter ihnen etwas tat.

Inuyasha murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin. Die vier sprangen auf und rannten zu dem Bewusstlosen. Inuyashas Lippen bewegten sich kaum, aber er gab endlich etwas von sich.

Miroku lächelte und Shippo sprang ihm auf den Arm, zu glücklich, um ruhig zu bleiben.

„Schhhh!" fuhr Kagome den kleinen Fuchs daraufhin an.

Inuyasha gab etwas von sich, es hatte melodischen Charakter. Kagome versuchte, die Töne herauszuhören. Leider verstand sie keine Worte, aber irgendetwas kam ihr bekannt vor.

Shippo verstummte augenblicklich, als Kagome ihn so ungewöhnlich scharf anfuhr. Er war so sehr erschrocken, dass er sogar die Luft anhielt.

Es war nur ein Kinderlied, eine harmlose Melodie, aber sie versetzt Kagome einen Schlag in die Magengrube, als sie sie erkannte. Entsetzt taumelte sie zurück und Kaede musste ihr Halt geben.

„Was ist?"fragte Shippo und sah seine Freundin an, die sich die Hand vor den Mund hielt.

„Funkel, funkel kleiner Stern..."sang sie eine Zeile mit und gab Inuyashas Murmeln mehr Substanz.

Sofort verstanden die anderen, dass Kagome Inuyashas Melodie mitsang.

„Ich muss sofort nach Hause!"sagte sie und rannte weg.

Aber an der Türe blieb sie stehen.

„Kaede, such alle Kräuter zusammen, die Brechreiz bewirken, aber tu noch nichts, bis ich wieder da bin!"rief sie und schon war sie in der Nacht verschwunden.

„Ich soll was zusammensuchen? In dem Zustand könnte Inuyasha sie ja nicht einmal hinunter schlucken."

Aber die alte Priesterin tat dennoch, wie gehießen und ging zu der späten Stunde noch in den Wald, mit Shippo, der die Fackel hielt. Miroku fiel es zwar schwer, aber er setzte sich neben Inuyasha und nahm es auf sich, über ihn zu wachen. Der Blutgeruch hing noch immer in seiner Nase, aber er schien langsam nachzulassen.

.-.-.-.

Kagome rannte über den Tempelhof und schrie in die Nacht hinein.

„Mama! Mama!"

Ihre Stimme hallte über die halbe Stadt hinweg und verstummte schließlich in den Bergen. Kagomes Mutter war schon aufgesprungen und an die Tür gerannt, bevor Kagome selbst sie noch erreichen konnte. Aufgeregt und besorgt, dass ihre Tochter zu solch später Stunde solchen Lärm machte, empfing sie sie und drückte Kagome erst einmal fest an sich.

„Kind, was ist denn los?"

„Mama, irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit Inuyasha! Er schläft die ganze Zeit und..."

Kagome musste nicht weiter sprechen, denn in den ernsten Augen ihrer Mutter konnte sie lesen, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Oh, Gott! Was ist denn? Mama, was ist?"

„Wir müssen Inuyasha sofort ins Krankenhaus bringen. Wo ist er?"

„Ins Krankenhaus? Aber das geht nicht!"

„Kagome!" sagte ihre Mutter ernst und fasste sie bei den Schultern. „Inuyasha muss ins Krankenhaus! Jetzt! Hörst du?"

„Aber was ist denn los?"

„Ich habe ihm gestern eine Schlaftablette gegeben. Aber er hat sich wahrscheinlich noch drei weitere genommen."

Kagome erschrak.

„Wie konntest du das tun?! Er ist doch gar nicht an unsere Medizin gewöhnt! Und dann noch so viele!"

„Ich gab ihm nur eine. Wie dumm war ich nur gewesen, die Tabletten auf dem Tisch liegen zu lassen? Es tut mir alles so leid, Kagome. Aber jetzt müssen wir ihn sofort zum Arzt bringen!"

Kagomes Großvater kam gerade aus der Tür heraus und schaute ganz verdutzt.

„Ist Inuyasha krank? So schlimm kann es nicht sein."

Aber in Kagomes Augen verschafften sich Tränen ihren Platz. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ihr Großvater wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Er hat Schlaftabletten genommen und wacht nicht mehr auf."

„Was?! Wo hat er die denn her?"

„Von mir,"gab Kagomes Mutter zu.

Auch der alte Mann verstand die Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation.

„Geh Kagome. Hol Inuyasha, ich warte auf dich und rufe einen alten Freund an. Beeil dich, damit ist nicht zu spaßen."

Kagome nickte und wusste, ihr Großvater hatte etwas vor. Schnell lief sie zurück zum Brunnen, während er ihre Mutter ablenkte und einen Anruf tätigte, der jemanden völlig überrascht aus dem Schlaf riss.

.-.-.-.

„Kagome! Hey, Kagome! Was ist denn los!"

Kagome wollte nicht stehen bleiben, aber mit Sango war sie schneller. Sie sah noch oben und dort über dem Blätterdach konnte sie die Dämonenjägerin sehen, die von Kiaras Feuer erleuchtet wurde.

„Sango! Du musst mich zum Dorf bringen, schnell! Es ist kein Dämon hier, aber wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, wird Inuyasha sterben!"

Sofort reagierte Sango und nahm die aufgeregte Schülerin zu sich und zusammen flogen sie über den Wald hinweg, direkt zum Dorf.

„Kiara! Bitte hilf mir, Inuyasha zum alten Brunnen zu bringen! Ohne dich schaffe ich es nicht,"bat Kagome die Feuerkatze und diese brüllte als Zeichen ihrer Zustimmung.

In der Hütte saß nun Kaede bei Miroku und Inuyasha, die Kräuter, welche sie gesammelt hatte, neben sich. Als Kagome herein gestürmt kam, schrak sie auf und warf den Wassereimer um.

„Kagome! Was ist? Weißt du, wie wir Inuyasha helfen können?"

„Die Kräuter werden nicht mehr ausreichen, um ihm zu helfen. Wir müssen ihn in meine Zeit bringen, sonst ist er verloren!" sagte Kagome.

Dass sie vor Tränen fast nichts mehr sah, erschwerte vieles, aber hielt sie nicht auf. Unbeirrt und festen Ziels vor Augen, packte sie Inuyasha zusammen mit Kaede und Sango. Mit vereinten Kräften schafften sie es, den Halbdämon auf Kiaras Rücken zu hieven.

Bevor sie los flog, hielt Miroku sie noch einen Augenblick am Arm fest.

„Sei vorsichtig, er ist schon sehr schwach."

Kagome nickte und dann erhob sich Kiara in erhabene Höhe und verschwand in Richtung Brunnen.

„Ich hoffe, sie kann diese Drogen behandeln,"flüsterte Kaede mit rauer Stimme und sah Kagome nach.

.-.-.-.

Kagomes Großvater wartete schon seit einer halben Stunde am Brunnenrand. Kagome war nun seit einer Stunde fort und sein Freund war schon längst eingetroffen. Jedoch mit unerwarteter Verstärkung. Aber er hatte keine andere Wahl, als es zu riskieren.

Da fing der Brunnen plötzlich an, zu leuchten! Es war ein blaues und funkelndes Licht. Heute war das erste Mal, dass er es sah, wenn Kagome aus dieser weit zurückliegenden Ära zurückkam. Aber er hatte keine Angst. Viel mehr faszinierte es ihn, wie schön diese Macht war, die Kagome durch die Zeiten geleitete.

Endlich tauchte Kagomes Kopf auf, als sie ihn aus dem Brunnen streckte und ihr Großvater atmete erleichtert durch.

„Wo ist Inuyasha?"fragte er und wollte seiner Enkelin schon hoch helfen, als sie nach unten wies.

„Ich schaffe es nicht allein. Er ist zu schwer für mich."

„Ich hole ein Seil und dann versuchen wir es nach dem Flaschenzugprinzip."

Kagome nickte und beobachtete ungeduldig, wie ihr Großvater aus einer Ecke des Schreins ein Seil nahm und es über einen dicken Balken warf. Zum Glück war es lang genug, damit sie Inuyasha, der noch immer im Brunnen lag erreichen konnten.

„Beeil dich, Opa! Es geht ihm sehr schlecht,"drängelte sie ihn.

Er nickte ihr zu und sofort stieg das Mädchen wieder hinab in die Tiefe. Unten lag der Halbdämon noch so, wie sie ihn liegen gelassen hatte und schien friedlich zu schlafen. Kagome hob Inuyashas Oberkörper an und stützte diesen dann an die Mauer, so dass sie ihn mit beiden Händen fest machen konnte. Sie zog das Seil unter beiden Armen hindurch und band es dann auf seinem Rücken fest.

„Ok, Opa! Ich komme jetzt rauf!"

Als sie wieder über die Mauer sprang, war das Seil schon gestrafft und ihr Großvater stämme sich heftig gegen das Gewicht. Kagome sah nach unten und erkannte bereits den silbernen Schimmer von Inuyashas Haaren, der ihr folgte. Schnell kam sie hoch und half ihrem Großvater. Zusammen war es leichter und schon hatten sie den Halbdämon ganz hoch gezogen. Er hing nun, wie eine leblose Puppe an dem Seil über dem Brunnen.

„Kagome, ich halte ihn, du musst ihn vom Brunnen wegziehen."

Kagome tat, wie besagt und sprang auf den Brunnenrand, reichte nach Inuyashas Hand. Sie hatte sie zu fassen bekommen und wieder erschrak sie, wie kühl er doch war.

„Halte durch, Inuyasha!"bat sie und wendete sich dann um. „Du musst mir etwas Seil geben, ganz langsam!"

Der alte Mann kam ihrer Aufforderung nach und allmählich senkte sich Inuyasha auf den Boden. Kagome achtete darauf, dass er nicht wieder in den Brunnen fiel.

Endlich! Sie hatten es geschafft!

„Der Junge ist ja ganz schön schwer,"meinte der alte Mann, als sie ihn zusammen die Treppe hoch zerrten.

In der Tat kam er auch Kagome sehr schwer vor. Wenn sie Inuyasha bisher getragen hatte, dann nur mit Hilfe von Sango und Miroku, die ja viel stärker waren als sie selbst oder gar ihr Opa.

„Was ist denn das?"fragte Kagome, als sie endlich hinaus traten in den Hof.

„Na, was soll das sein? Ein Schubkarren! Damit bekommen wir ihn viel schneller hinüber zum Haus."

Irgendwie war es einleuchtend. Sie legten Inuyasha in den Schubkarren und schoben ihn quer über den Hof. Am Haus angekommen, bemerkte Kagome das Licht darinnen und einen Augenblick später wurde die Tür hastig geöffnet. Licht fiel auf den Hof und blendete die Schülerin kurz. Doch es war nicht Kakomes Mutter, die darin stand. Ein großer schlanker Mann, jüngeren Alters stand dort, neben ihm ein kleinerer, der etwa so alt wie Kagomes Großvater schien. Erst hinter den beiden konnte Kagome ihre Mutter sehen.

Sofort beschlich das Mädchen Misstrauen.

„Wer sind die?"fragte sie argwöhnisch und bedachte die Männer mit einem bösen Blick.

Aber diese schienen gar nicht darauf zu achten und der größere kam sofort heraus gerannt.

„Ist er das?"fragte er Kagomes Großvater und dieser nickte.

„Keine Sorge, Kagome. Das dort ist mein alter Freund Kota und das hier ist sein Sohn Ken. Sie sind Ärzte, weißt du? Eigentlich wollte ich nur Kota holen, aber er hat Ken mitgebracht,"erklärte Kagomes Opa ihr, als der junge Mann sich daran machte, Inuyashas Puls zu nehmen.

Auch der ältere kam nun heraus.

„Der Junge sieht aber seltsam aus. War er auf einem Kostümfest?" fragte Ken.

Kagome und ihr Opa nickten schnell. Ihre Mutter trat heraus, die Hände fest auf den Mund gepresst und mit verweinten Augen.

„Puls ist stabil,"meinte der junge Arzt. „Wenn es wirklich schon zwanzig Stunden her ist, dass er die Tabletten eingenommen hat und er immer noch lebt, dürfte er es geschafft haben."

Kagome schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, sein Zustand hat sich gerade verschlechtert! Er war vorhin viel stabiler!"

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht einen Krankenwagen holen und ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen,"meinte Ken und wollte sich gerade Inuyashas Pupillen ansehen.

Kagome rannte hin und schlug die Hand des jungen Arztes weg. Dieser war erschrocken und sah sie empört an.

„Ich tue ihm schon nichts! Aber ich muss seine Pupillen anschauen."

„Nein, das werden sie nicht!"widersprach Kagome. „Und ins Krankenhaus kommt er auch nicht!"

Sie wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie groß die Aufregung werden konnte, wenn sie herausfanden, dass die Ohren auf Inuyashas Kopf echt waren. Ihre Ära hatte keine Ahnung von Dämonen.

„Du bist mir vielleicht ein unverschämtes Fräulein,"merkte der Arzt an und hob Inuyasha hoch. „Bringen wir ihn erst mal hinein und beobachten ihn."

Drinnen legte er den Halbdämon schnaufend aufs Sofa. Kagome staunte sowieso, dass dieser Mann ihn allein hochgehoben hatte, denn auch wenn er von beachtlicher Größe war, schien er dennoch recht schmal. Der alte Arzt kam heran und legte Inuyasha eine Hand auf die Stirn und schloss einen Augenblick die Augen. Als er wieder aufsah, wandte er sich zu Kagomes Großvater.

„Tut mir leid, alter Freund, aber der Junge sieht gar nicht gut aus,"sagte er. „Ich fürchte, er wird es nicht schaffen."

Kagomes Augen weiteten sich in Schock und ihr Herz setzte bei diesen Worten einen Moment lang aus.

„Opa, du alter Quacksalber! Hör auf, die Leute verrückt zu machen und hilf mir lieber!"

Ken kramte in seinem großen Arztkoffer herum, einer von dreien, die er dabei hatte. Irgendwie beruhigte Kagome die Anwesenheit des jüngeren Arztes wieder und sie war froh, dass er mitgekommen war.

„Ken, ich bin schließlich gerufen worden, nicht du. Das ist eigentlich mein Patient und ich bin wohl in der Lage, ihn zu beurteilen,"verteidigte sich Kota.

Ken schien gar nicht auf ihn zu sprechen zu sein und wandte den Blick nicht von seiner Arzttasche ab. Er holte etwas heraus und setzte verschiedene kleine Teilchen und Schläuche zusammen.

„Du bist doch gar nicht mehr kompetent mit deiner Medizin. Würdest du mit der Zeit gehen, wärest du noch immer ein hervorragender Arzt, aber mit deinen Kräutern und Tinkturen wirst du nicht mehr weit kommen. Es war ihr Glück, dass ich gerade bei ihm zu Besuch war,"sagte Ken zu Kagomes Mutter die von ihrem Vater gestützt wurde. „Wussten sie denn nicht, dass man das Mittel nicht an Jugendliche ausgeben darf?"

Diese Aussage schien Kagome ziemlich absurd, zumal sie Inuyashas wahres Alter nur erraten konnte. Der Halbdämon war sicherlich viel älter, als dieser Arzt, der ihn behandelte.

„Ich dachte, das Mittel wäre auf Naturbasis. Und ich habe nicht erwartet, dass er gleich vier davon nehmen würde! Warum habe ich es nur einfach so rumliegen lassen!"Kagomes Mutter schluchzte.

„Als Laie sagen einem die Bestandteile wenig,"gab Ken zu und öffnete Inuyashas Mund etwas, stutzte kurz anhand der seltsamen Zähne. „Man sollte sich immer an die beiliegenden Anweisungen halten. Und Suizidgefährdete erkennt man oft nicht. Das sind meistens die Unauffälligsten."

„Er war doch nicht selbstmordgefährdet!"rief Kagome und wurde langsam zornig.

Dieser Mann wusste gar nichts über Inuyasha! Doch da schrak sie zurück, als der Mann plötzlich begann, Inuyashas Magen auszupumpen. Sofort sprang sie zurück zu ihrer Mutter und presste ihr Gesicht in ihre Bluse, damit sie nicht sah, was dieser Mann da mit ihrem Freund tat. Das war alles so schrecklich! Wie ein Alptraum!

Kagomes Mutter legte sanft ihre Arme um ihre Tochter und drückte sie fest.

„Es wird alles gut, Kagome."

Nach wenigen Minuten stand der Arzt auf und verschwand einen Augenblick. Als er wieder kam, rieb er seine Hände an einem Handtuch trocken.

„Sein Magen ist jetzt leer, auch wenn sowieso nicht sehr viel drinnen war. Aber ich schätze die Tabletten waren schon längst verdaut und ich bin noch immer der Meinung, dass sein Zustand sich nicht verschlechtern wird. Die Wirkung hat schon lange eingesetzt. Er verträgt das Mittel wahrscheinlich nur schlecht."

Kagome lächelte das erste Mal seit Stunden wieder und nickte dem jungen Arzt dankbar zu.

„Ich bin so froh!"sagte Kagomes Mutter und drückte ihre Tochter fest.

„Nun ja. Ich bin noch immer der Meinung, dass er es nicht schafft,"sagte Kota, der bei Inuyasha saß und dessen Handgelenk befühlte.

„Opa! Wirst du jetzt wohl damit aufhören!"der jung Arzt schien ziemlich böse auf seinen Großvater und wollte ihn gerade von diesem seltsam gekleideten Jungen weg holen, als dieser sich wieder losriss.

„Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann fühl doch selbst!"rief der alte Mann und wies auf Inuyashas Handgelenk. „Er hat keinen Puls mehr!"

Ken schien sichtlich überrascht und sah seinen Großvater einen Moment nur ungläubig an. Dann fühlte er selbst und einen Augenblick später wurde er plötzlich aktiv.

„Verdammt! Er hat Recht!"fluchte er und der Alte nickte besserwisserisch.

„Man sollte sich doch nicht immer auf sein Fachwissen verlassen. Du bist viel zu abgeklärt, Ken. Ihr jungen Ärzte seid einfach zu selbstsicher."

Ken hatte Inuyashas Tunika aufgerissen und setzte nun zur Herzmassage an. Kagome konnte nicht atmen. Das ging ihr alles viel zu schnell! Im ersten Augenblick sollte Inuyasha noch sicher sein und im nächsten schon tot? Sie riss sich von ihrer Mutter los und ging näher zu dem Arzt und seinem Patienten. Inuyasha lag ruhig da, ganz blass und leblos. Sein Körper bewegte sich ruckartig durch die Fremdeinwirkung.

„Opa! Schnell, du musst ihn Mund zu Mund beatmen!"

„Ich soll was?! Ken, hör doch auf. Es ist zu spät!"

„Verdammt! Du kannst es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal!"

„Aber ich kann es!"rief Kagome und kniete sich vor Inuyasha.

Der junge Arzt nickte ihr zu und schenkte ihr ein aufbauendes Lächeln.

„Wir werden das schon schaffen!"sagte er außer Atem und machte weiter mit der Herzmassage. „Auf mein Zeichen fängst du an!"

Kagome nickte, aber sah nur Inuyashas Gesicht an. Dass diese großen goldenen Augen sich nie mehr öffnen sollten, konnte einfach nicht sein. Er musste leben!

„Jetzt!" rief Ken und Kagome hielt Inuyashas Nase zu und zog mit der anderen Hand sein Kinn herunter.

Dann umschloss sie seine Lippen mit den ihren und presste vorsichtig Luft in seine Lunge. Der Brustkorb hob und senkte sich, durch die einströmende Luft und schon machte Kenn weiter. Immer und immer wieder wechselten sich die beiden ab, der eine mit der Massage kämpfend, die andere lebensnotwendige Luft spendend.

Der alte Mann machte sich schließlich doch noch nützlich und beobachtete Inuyashas Puls. Aber immer wenn Ken aufschaute, schüttelte der Alte den Kopf und starrte weiter auf das Handgelenk, welches er umfasst hielt.

„Souta!" brachte Kagomes Mutter atemlos hervor, als sie den kleinen Jungen in der Tür stehen sah.

Sofort rannte sie zu ihm und wollte ihn hinaus bringen, aber Souta schüttelte ganz ruhig den Kopf und sah seine Mutter an.

„Nein, Mama! Ich will hier bleiben, bitte, ich weine auch nicht!"

„Souta, das ist nichts, das du sehen solltest."

„Ich weiß, aber ich hab Inuyasha doch auch lieb."

Kagomes Mutter blickte sich verzweifelt nach ihrem Vater um, der sofort kam und Souta an der Schulter nahm und hinein führte. Er blickte seine Tochter beruhigend an.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Der Tod ist etwas ganz Natürliches und in Inuyashas Zeit wäre es gar nicht so ungewöhnlich, dass die ganze Familie dabei ist."

Kagomes Mutter schniefte und legte dann ebenfalls eine Hand auf Soutas Schulter. Der Junge stand nun da, zur Rechten seine Mutter, zur Linken seinen Großvater. Er sah das alles hier mit den Augen eines Kindes und war zwischen Angst und Selbstverständnis.

Sein Freund lag dort und bewegte sich nicht, er schien fast, als schliefe er. Dieser jüngere Mann drückte immer wieder in bestimmten Abständen auf Inuyashas Brust und seine Schwester kam in nicht so schnellen Intervallen herab und schien ihn zu küssen.

Inuyasha, du musst es bitte schaffen! hoffte Souta und drückte seine rote Baseballkappe an sich.

Ken kam hoch, schweißgebadet und völlig außer Atem.

„Wir verlieren ihn!"keuchte er und sah sich unter seinen Arzttaschen um, aber schien nicht zu finden, was er suchte. „So ein Mist! Mach weiter Kagome! Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir!"

Was? Er wollte sie jetzt allein lassen? Panik stieg in der jungen Schülerin auf. Wieder kam sie herab und presste einen Luftstoß in Inuyashas Lungen. Warum ging er jetzt?! Sie fing an zu weinen. Wie sollte sie das hier allein durchstehen?

„Ich mache weiter!"

Kagome sah auf, ihre Wangen mit Tränen benetzt und ihre Augen gerötet.

„Mama!"

Ihre Mutter hatte Kens Platz eingenommen und setzte die Massage zwei Finger breit unter dem Brustbein an. Dann begann sie in regelmäßigen Abständen zu drücken und nach einer Weile ließ sie Kagome wieder ran.

„Nie.. hätte ich... gedacht... dass ich mich... im Notfall... an meinen Erstehilfekurs... von der Führerscheinprüfung... erinnern würde."

Danke, Mama, dachte Kagome überglücklich und beatmete Inuyasha weiter.

Nach wenigen Minuten kam Ken wieder, total außer Atem. Er hatte eine weitere Tasche dabei und öffnete sie, holte etwas heraus, das Kagome Schauder über den Rücken laufen ließ. Eine riesige Spritze mit einer sicher fünfzehn Zentimeter langen Nadel.

Kagome erstarrte angesichts dieses Anblickes. Ken stach die Nadel in eine Flasche und zog die Spritze dann auf.

„Sie wollen das doch nicht!"rief Kagome und hörte auf, Inuyasha zu beatmen.

„Ich muss! Opa! Herr Higurashi! Ihr müsst ihn festhalten!"

Die beiden Männer kamen herbei und Kagomes Mutter machte ihnen Platz. Einer hielt Inuyashas Beine fest und der andere seine Handgelenke.

Kagome wich zurück, als Ken die Nadel aus der Flasche zog.

„Ok, ich führe die Nadel jetzt ein!"

„Nein!" schrie Souta, als der junge Arzt diese riesige Spritze direkt in den Brustkorb seines Freundes hinein stieß.

Warum nahm er denn nicht gleich ein Messer? Kagomes Augen waren weit geöffnet und sie starrte auf das groteske Bild vor ihr. Eine fünfzehn Zentimeter lange Metallspitze ragte nun in Inuyashas Köper. Schon oft hatte sie gesehen, wie er sich Pfeile, Dolche oder Schwerter aus der Brust gezogen hatte. Aber noch nie hatte sie beobachtet, wie ihm jemand so kalt und berechnend eine Nadel direkt ins Herz gestochen hatte. Ihre schwarzen Augen blinzelten keinen Augenblick.

Kens Finger waren sorgfältig, routiniert und kontrolliert. Langsam aber gleichmäßig drückte er zu und pumpte den Spritzeninhalt in Inuyashas Brust.

Plötzlich fing der Leblose Körper unter ihnen an zu zucken. Die Männer hielten Inuyasha fest, auch als die Bewegungen immer heftiger wurden. Ken machte unbeirrt weiter. Aber Kagome wusste um Inuyashas Stärke und auch ihr Großvater schien besorgt deswegen. Schon jetzt hatte er alle Mühe, ihn fest zu halten.

„Kagome! Wie kann ich ihn halten?"rief er seiner Enkelin zu, aber Kagome konnte ihm keine Antwort geben.

Da! Ganz plötzlich öffnete Inuyasha die goldenen Augen und rang nach Luft. Sein Körper verkrampfte sich, als das Adrenalin durch seine Adern schoss.

„Inuyasha!" rief Kagome ihm zu, in der Hoffnung, dass er sie hörte. „Ganz ruhig!"

Ken aber, der einen Moment lang aufgeschaut hatte, sprang zurück.

„Oh mein Gott! Was ist das?!"

Inuyashas goldene Augen schauten wild umher, wie ein gehetztes Tier. Er riss sich von den alten Männern los und fiel zu Boden, die Spritze noch immer in der Brust. Dort wand er sich hin und her, die Hände orientierungslos in die Luft streckend und sich umblickend.

Ken wich weiter zurück. Diese Augen! Diese Fangzähne! War das alles echt oder gehörte es nur zu der Verkleidung?

Inuyasha, der noch immer auf dem Boden lag, schlug um sich und fing an zu knurren. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und zuckte wild, konnte seinen Körper nicht kontrollieren.

„Ich muss die Spritze heraus ziehen!"sagte Ken.

Sie war noch fast halb voll und wenn der Junge darauf fiel und sich den Rest auf einmal ins Herz jagte, war dies sicher genauso gefährlich, wie die Schlaftabletten, die er genommen hatte.

„Inuyasha! Beruhige dich! Es ist alles in Ordnung!"schrie Kagome.

Der Halbdämon nahm ihre Stimme in irgendeiner Ecke seines Bewusstseins wahr und versuchte, die Worte zu verarbeiten. Irgendetwas war mit ihm geschehen. Er sah nur schummriges Licht und alles schwindelte um ihn herum, er erkannte nichts. Panik stieg in ihm auf. Warum gehorchte sein Körper nicht! Er fühlte, wie seine Muskeln sich ruckartig zusammenzogen und wieder lösten. Er wollte, dass das aufhörte, aber je mehr er erkannte, dass er nichts tun konnte, desto mehr geriet er in Panik. Inuyasha spürte diesen Schmerz in seiner Brust und er machte ihm das Atmen schwer. Er erstickte gleich! Der gurgelnde Versuch, zu schreien ging in seinem Bewusstsein unter und er wusste nicht einmal, ob er einen einzigen Laut heraus gebracht hatte.

Kagome!

Da war nichts! Alles drehte sich um ihn, seine Arme und Beine waren taub und plötzlich war es da. Auf einmal war sein Körper ruhig und regte sich nicht mehr, seine Panik schwand und der Halbdämon wusste: sein Geist auch. Er fühlte die Energie, die in ihm aufstieg, nahm sie im schwindenden Bewusstsein wahr. Es würde ihn übernehmen... Hoffentlich war niemand da...

Kagome!

Doch da kam er in die Realität zurück. Die Worte klangen glasklar und glockenhell in seinen sensiblen Ohren.

„Inuyasha, mach platz!"

Ein Ruck durchging ihn und presste ihn gegen etwas Hartes. Und da fand Inuyasha sich wieder! Das Harte in seinem Rücken war der Boden! Dessen war er sich gewiss! Er hatte wieder Orientierung!

.-.

Kagome sah hilflos mit an, wie Inuyasha sich wand und um sich schlug. Er konnte sie nicht hören! Ohne Kontrolle gingen seine scharfen Klauen durch die Luft und drohten, jedem, der ihm zu nahe kam, eine schmerzhafte Wunde an.

Und da geschah, was Kagome befürchtet hatte!

Sie spürte es ganz deutlich, jeder im Raum konnte es spüren und sehen. Blaue Energie pulsierte von Inuyasha ausgehend und erfüllten das ganze Zimmer. Wind zog auf, obwohl draußen keine Brise ging und wiegte die Deckenleuchte sanft, wirbelte lose Blätter umher, fing sich in Inuyashas Haar und umspielte seinen Körper, der nun ganz ruhig da lag.

„Was ist das, Kagome? Was geschieht mit Inuyasha?"rief Souta ihr durch das Pfeifen der Böe zu.

„Das ist kein normaler Mensch!"brachte Ken atemlos heraus und starrte auf diesen seltsamen Jungen vor ihm.

Seine offenen Augen pulsierten mit der Energie und plötzlich wechselten sie die Farbe. Das war nicht normal! Das war kein Mensch! Etwas sagte dem jungen Arzt, dass es gefährlich hier war.

„Er verwandelt sich,"sagte Kagome, die direkt hinter Ken saß und fasziniert Inuyasha ansah.

„In was?!"

„In einen Dämon,"flüsterte Kagome und der Mann vor ihr, so absurd es auch war, glaubte ihr.

Kagome stand auf und drückte ihre Faust zitternd an ihre Brust. Mit fester Stimme machte sie alledem ein Ende.

„Inuyasha, mach platz!"rief sie und mit einem Mal war der Raum ruhig.

Der Wind verebbte augenblicklich, die Pulse erloschen und Inuyashas Augen wurden wieder klar und golden. Völlige Stille lag über dem Raum und niemand wagte, etwas zu sagen. Nur die losen Papiere, die der Wind auf den Boden geweht hatte, zeugten hier davon, dass sich etwas Übernatürliches abgespielt hatte.

.-.-.-.

Ken saß auf dem Boden, die Arme schützend hochgenommen und atmete schnell. Zu schnell. Wenn er sich nicht bald beruhigte, würde er noch hyperventilieren. Auf einmal war es ganz still um ihn herum und dieser Wind, welcher gerade noch an ihm gezerrt hatte, war weg. Langsam nahm er die Arme herab und blinzelte.

Vor ihm lag dieser Junge mit dem seltsamen silbernen Haar, welches sich zerzaust um ihn schmiegte. Seine Augen starrten an die Decke, die Pupillen leicht geweitet vor Schreck. Sie waren noch immer... golden.

Vorsichtig und ohne ein Geräusch richtete sich der junge Arzt etwas auf, um besser sehen zu können. Allerdings sehr vorsichtig. Wenn dieses Ding ihn bemerkte, wer weiß, was es mit ihm machte. Sein Puls schlug ihm bis in die Kehle und Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Er musste hier raus.

Da ging das Mädchen an ihm vorbei, ganz ruhig und ohne Furcht. Es kniete sich neben das Geschöpf und legte eine Hand auf dessen Wange.

„Sei vorsichtig! Er könnte dich verletzten,"versuchte Ken sie zu warnen, aber Kagome sah ihn beruhigend an, wich keinen Millimeter.

„Er könnte nie jemanden verletzten,"widersprach sie mit einem Lächeln und winkte dem Arzt zu.

Dann sah sie Inuyasha an, der noch immer an die Decke starrte.

„Bist du ok, Inuyasha?"fragte sie leise und mit sanfter Stimme.

Die Augen des Halbdämons richteten sich auf sie und Kagome war unbeschreiblich glücklich, dass er sie ansah, sie erkannte.

„Kagome," brachte Inuyasha heraus und versuchte sich zu bewegen.

Er wollte sich etwas hoch stützen und Kagome half ihm dabei, hob sachte seine Schultern an und spürte, wie der Halbdämon auch aus eigener Kraft hoch kam. Ihr Herz raste vor Freude und auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ein wundervolles Lächeln.

„Nicht so schnell, Inuyasha."

„Ah," Inuyasha rang nach Luft, als er den Stich in seiner Brust bemerkte und sich alles zu drehen anfing.

Ken hob die Hand.

„Nein, er darf sich nicht bewegen! Die Nadel steckt in seinem Herz!"sagte er, stand mit weichen Beinen auf und kam zögernd näher.

Kagome legte Inuyasha schnell wieder auf den Boden und der Hundedämon schaute sich auf die Brust, sah dieses komische Ding, das in ihn hinein ragte.

„Ich bin schon mit schlimmerem fertig geworden,"stöhnte er rau und wollte gerade die Spritze packen, um sie heraus zu ziehen, als Kagome ihn davon abhielt.

„Nein, Inuyasha. Lass das den Arzt machen,"bat sie ihn und sah Ken hoffnungsvoll an.

Kens Blick wurde irgendwie verängstigt. Und er wich einen Schritt zurück. Sollte er sich wirklich in die Nähe von diesem Ding wagen? Was, wenn es ihn angriff? Aber es war seine Pflicht als Arzt, jedwedem Geschöpf zu helfen und er nahm seinen Job sehr ernst. Also fasste er sich ein Herz und kniete neben dem Jungen und dem Mädchen nieder. Kagome lächelte ihn an und gab ihm Zuversicht. Dieser Inuyasha würde ihm also nichts tun.

Bestimmt packte er die Nadel und zog sie mit einem Ruck genau senkrecht wieder aus der Brust heraus. Inuyasha rang kurz nach Luft und hustete einen Moment lang.

„Das wars schon,"sagte Ken und wusste nicht, ob er dem Jungen aufhelfen, oder vor ihm weglaufen sollte.

Zu seiner Überraschung und zu seinem Unglauben raffte sich Inuyasha von ganz allein auf, lediglich mit Kagomes Unterstützung, die wohl mehr mental zu sein schien.

„Du solltest noch nicht aufstehen,"informierte er den Jungen und sah in zwei misstrauische, goldene Augen, die ihn böse anfunkelten.

Plötzlich war er sich gar nicht mehr sicher, dass er richtig gehandelt hatte, als er ihm die Spritze heraus gezogen hatte.

„Und du solltest mich nicht so ansehen,"drohte Inuyasha, als Antwort auf die Warnung.

„Nein, Inuyasha. Er hat Recht. Du solltest dich vielleicht besser wieder hinsetzen,"sagte Kagome besorgt und untermauerte damit auch die Worte des Doktors. „Er wird dir nichts tun."

Bei diesen Worten schickte sie selbst einen warnenden Blick zu Ken, der ihn erschauern ließ.

„Jetzt sehen sie mal nicht so verdutzt drein!"sagte Kagomes Großvater und schlug Ken auf den Rücken.

Dieser sah seinen eigenen Vater verdutzt an und wartete auf eine Reaktion von diesem. Aber der alte Mann grinste nur hämisch, als er einen Moment seine Aufmerksamkeit von Inuyasha abwandte und ihn ansah.

„Du hättest mir doch nie geglaubt, wenn ich dir erzählt hätte, dass der alte Higurashi mich gerufen hat, um einen Dämon zu heilen!"quäkte er.

„Opa! Du hast ihm davon erzählt?"Kagome war empört.

„Aber natürlich... schließlich muss er über seinen Patienten bescheid wissen."

„Ich glaube das alles nicht,"sagte Ken fassungslos und kam Inuyasha etwas näher. „Du bist doch nicht wirklich ein Dämon, oder?"

Inuyasha, dem die ganze Aufmerksamkeit gar nicht gefiel, knurrte ihn an.

„Nein, ich bin nicht wirklich ein Dämon. Halbdämon, wenn's recht ist!"

Kagome drückte ihn nach hinten in die Lehne des Sofas und Inuyasha, noch zu benommen von dem Adrenalin, das durch ihn floss, ließ es mit sich geschehen.

„Nehmen sie ihn nicht so ernst, er ist immer so, aber eigentlich tut er keiner Fliege was."

„Was?!"

Keiner Fliege was! Das war ja wirklich die Höhe!

Kleine Falten bildeten sich auf Kens Stirn, als er sich den Halbdämon genauer ansah. Tatsächlich sah er nicht allzu gefährlich aus. Ebenmäßige Gesichtszüge, zarte Glieder. Was ihn verriet, waren seine Ohren, welche hin und wieder zuckten und sich in eine andere Richtung drehten, die goldenen Augen und dieses volle weiße Haar.

Dieses Geschöpf saß direkt vor ihm, sah ihn ernst und misstrauisch an. Ken glaubte auch, dass seine Nase sich sachte bewegte. Witterte er?

„Bist du ein Wolf?"fragte er schließlich und fing sich sofort den nächsten ernsten Blick ein, als Inuyasha an Kouga denken musste.

„Ein Hund,"knurrte er und gab unmissverständlich zu verstehen, dass er über die Vermutung nicht erfreut war. „Und wage dich nicht, irgendjemanden von mir zu erzählen, Menschenbalg!"

„Dann würden mich sowieso alle für verrückt halten und ich dürfte meine Zulassung abgeben,"seufzte Ken und dachte über die Sensation nach, die er hier vor sich hatte.

„Außerdem," gab Kagomes Opa seinen Senf dazu, „würde Inuyasha dich auf der Stelle jagen und zur Strecke bringen, sollte sein Name auch nur ansatzweise über deine Lippen treten."

„Opa!" schalt Kagomes Mutter ihn und schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie ging zu dem Halbdämon, der ihr so vertraut und lieb wie ein Sohn war und sah ihn traurig an.

„Es tut mir so leid, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sah fragend auf und sein Blick erinnerte die Frau an ein ahnungsloses Kind.

„Ich hätte dir nichts von dieser Medizin geben sollen. Bitte verzeih mir."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, von was du redest,"Inuyasha griff sich an den Kopf und durchforschte seine Erinnerung nach etwas Greifbarem.

Diese Nacht kam ihm in den Sinn.

„Diese... Tabletten?"

Kagome nickte.

„Du hast ziemlich lange geschlafen."

Inuyasha sah sie unverständig an.

„Geschlafen?"

„Weißt du denn nicht mehr? Du warst wieder zurück in deiner Zeit und bist dort zusammengebrochen."

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, als er angestrengt nachdachte. Irgendwie war alles verschleiert und ein dicker Nebel hing noch in seinem Kopf fest. Dicke Baumstämme, der Himmel.

„Miroku!" brachte er heraus und schrak auf, sein Atem ging schnell.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm, Inuyasha!"beruhigte Kagome ihn.

Aber der Halbdämon wusste, gar nichts war in Ordnung. Er konnte sich nur noch an das Gesicht des Mönchs erinnern, wie er auf ihn herabgesehen hatte. Inuyasha konnte seine Robe noch immer riechen. Aber etwas anderes bemächtigte sich jetzt seiner Aufmerksamkeit.

Er sah Kagome, wie sie neben ihm saß, mit Freude in den Augen, wahrscheinlich deshalb, weil es ihm gut ging. Ihre Hand lag auf der Seinen und hielt ihn ganz fest.

„Kagome, es tut mir leid."

Die Schülerin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was? Aber warum denn?"

Inuyasha sah dann zu Souta. Der kleine Junge saß vor ihm im Schneidersitz und schwieg geduldig.

„Ich habe dir deinen Geburtstag verdorben, Souta das tut mir leid."

„Ach, das mach doch nichts, Inuyasha. Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht. Außerdem war der schon gestern! Heute ist es, wie dein Geburtstag und weißt du was? Da ist sogar noch ein Stück Torte im Kühlschrank. Ich hol es dir!"

Inuyasha erschrak, als er bemerkte, dass er tatsächlich einen ganzen Tag geschlafen haben musste. Aber bevor Souta weglaufen konnte, bekam er dessen Pulloverärmel zu fassen.

Ken zuckte zusammen, als der Halbdämon, den Jungen anfasste und zu sich zog. Irgendwie traute er dem Ganzen noch nicht. Aber Inuyashas Augen wurden nun anders, als vorher. Sanft und traurig. Es berührte Kens Herz.

„Warte. Hier."

Souta sah in Inuyashas offene Handfläche und sah darin etwas Kleines, nicht größer, als sein Daumennagel. Vorsichtig nahm er es hoch, aber das Ding erwies sich als fester und schwerer als erwartet. Es war schwarz, doch wenn man es ihm Licht hin und her bewegte, schimmerte es in allen Spektralfarben.

Souta schaute erstaunt auf.

„Was ist das?"

Inuyasha drehte den Kopf weg. Er hätte das erwarten müssen, dass Souta nichts damit anfangen konnte. Ein schlechtes Geschenk.

„Es ist nur eine Drachenschuppe von einem Schwarzmauldrachen. Vorsicht, sie ist schärfer als ein Messer, an der Kante. Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht besseres für dich aufgetrieben habe."

Aber die Augen des Kleinen leuchteten.

„Wow!" staunte er. „Das ist ja voll cool!"

Auch Kagome beugte sich neugierig und überrascht nach vorn, genauso wie Ken und die anderen.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst,"sagte sie.

Wütend stand Inuyasha auf.

„Aber natürlich ist das mein Ernst, was denkst du denn?"

„Hast du diesen Drachen selbst bekämpft?"fragte Ken, der sich endlich auf die Phantasiewelt Inuyashas einließ.

„Aber nein, Dummkopf! Schwarzmauldrachen sind doch längst ausgestorben!"schnauzte Inuyasha ihn an, als würde das jeder wissen. „Ich habe das in einer Höhle gefunden, wo das Biest erschlagen worden ist. Sein Unterkiefer lag noch dort."

„Sag bloß!"Kagomes Mutter staunte Bauklötze in die Luft.

Souta wollte die tatsächliche Schärfe der Schuppe ausprobieren und hielt sie dummerweise an seine Hose. Er erschrak, als sie schärfer als eine Rasierklinge sofort den Stoff durchtrennte.

„Wow!" staunte er und fing sich eine Rüge von seiner Mutter ein.

„Dass du mir ja Acht gibst damit!"

Kagome sah Inuyasha eindringlich an.

„Jetzt ist es an mir, mich zu entschuldigen."

„Hm?" fragte der Halbdämon und lehnte sich zurück in die Lehne, schloss dann die Augen.

„Ja, ich habe dich fälschlicher Weise wegen etwas beschuldigt, das du gar nicht verbrochen hattest. Es tut mir so leid, Inuyasha. Bitte sei mir nicht böse."

Sie wartete darauf, dass er ihr antwortete, aber da tat sich nichts. Ihr Gesicht wurde langsam röter und röter. Konnte er es wagen?

Ken fragte sich, ob Kagomes Gesichtsfärbung noch gesund war, aber entschied sich nach all der Aufregung dafür, ging lieber einen Schritt zurück in Sicherheit.

„Du hast doch eben einen ganzen Tag verschlafen!"schrie Kagome und schon war Inuyasha wieder wach.

Als Kagome seine müden und dunkel umrandeten Augen bemerkte, beruhigte sie sich auf der Stelle wieder.

„Kagome?"

„Ja?"

„Ich will jetzt nach Hause,"bat der Halbdämon sie und stand langsam auf.

„Nach Hause?"fragte Ken und Kagomes Großvater führte den jungen Arzt in die Küche, gab ihm ein Glas Wein und übernahm die Aufklärarbeit.

„Wir gehen nach Hause,"nickte Kagome.

.-.-.-.

Miroku saß auf dem grasigen Hügel und ließ seinen Blick in die Ferne schweifen. Er roch den Wind, der sich in seiner Nase fing und genoss die würzigen Düfte darin. Sie schafften es beinahe, diesen Geruch zu vertreiben. Aber nur fast.

Der Stab des Mönchs lag neben ihm und schimmerte golden in der warmen Sonne. Zurzeit war er weniger eine Waffe, als eine Stütze, denn sein Knie schmerzte auch noch immer.

Miroku sah sich nicht um, als er diese Aura fühlte. Sein Blick blieb an die weit entfernten Berge geheftet.

Inuyasha setzte sich neben ihn und folgte seinem Blick zu den Wolken verhangenen Hügeln.

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?"fragte der Halbdämon schließlich nach langem Schweigen.

Miroku nickte nur und sagte kein Wort.

„Warum nur glaube ich dir nicht,"fragte Inuyasha rhetorisch und ließ sich nach hinten fallen, sah den Wolken zu, wie sie so weich über ihn hinweg zogen.

„Es war... ganz schön erschreckend,"gab Miroku irgendwann zu, als Inuyasha keine Anstalten machte, ihn allein zu lassen.

Der Hundedämon sah auf.

„Ich meine... was hab ich getan?"

Miroku war, als hätte er Inuyashas Privatsphäre verletzt.

„Jetzt sei mal nicht so theatralisch."

Inuyasha wollte nicht über seine Gefühle reden. Schließlich war er ja gekommen, um Miroku zuzuhören und ihm vielleicht etwas von dem Unwohlsein zu nehmen, das er ihm gegenüber die letzten Tage empfunden hatte.

Aber der Mönch wollte anscheinend nicht darüber reden und schwieg. Eine Stunde saßen sie zusammen und keiner redete auch nur ein Wort.

Aber da wurden beide von dem dunklen Klang von Kaedes Glocke aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Es gab Essen.

Miroku hatte keinen Hunger, aber Inuyasha sehnte sich nach Kagomes Gesellschaft. Also stand er auf und wollte den Mönch in Ruhe lassen.

„Danke, dass du da warst,"flüsterte Inuyasha, drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Dorf.

„Inuyasha?"

Der Halbdämon blieb stehen.

„Ja?"

Der Mönch überlegte sich nun ganz genau, ob er diese Frage stellen sollte.

„Hast du immer diesen Blutgeruch in der Nase?"fragte Miroku leise.

Inuyasha neigte seinen Kopf etwas und nahm eine Nase voll frischen Windes. Die Würze beschwingte ihn etwas, Kaedes Essen konnte er bis hier her riechen.

„Ja."


End file.
